A Fated Meeting
by clovergiel
Summary: Lucy's Girl Scout club will be having a joint summer camp with their brother school's Boy Scout club. Being the captain sure is tough, especially when you get to meet the captain of the opposite club... LokexLucy AU
1. Unexpected meeting

**Summary:**

Lucy's Girl Scout club will be having a joint summer camp with their brother school's Boy Scout club. Being the captain sure is tough, especially when you get to meet the captain of the opposite club...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Fairy tail and its characters aren't mine

* * *

><p><strong>A Fated Meeting<strong>

_By: Clovergiel_

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Meeting**

I saw nobody in the dark of the night. I continued to call out for someone, but still, no one answered me. Maybe I was just imagining things. I headed my way to the beach when someone suddenly grabbed my right arm and kissed me passionately on the lips. It was so gentle. I have never been kissed before but I know this was a gentle one. But who is this guy after all? This stranger just took away my precious first kiss from me!

* * *

><p><em>I am Lucy Heartfilia. 16 years old. A 1st year high school student from Fairy Tail Academy. Captain of our school's Girl Scout Club. I graduated as a valedictorian from my middle high and now, I'm aiming for the top spot. I'm the youngest ever captain of our club, being only a 1st year and having almost 23 of our members as juniors and seniors. No wonder they loved me so much, I became the ace of our school in no time when I bring them to international level in Journalism, specifically News writing, and winning the first place. I also have a very good leadership skill, which surpasses those of my senpai. I'm from a middle class family that's why I'm striving hard to help my father. So now join me in the adventure of my life at FAIRY TAIL ACADEMY!_

* * *

><p>"LUCY! Hurry up now or you will be late for your last day!" A blonde haired man in a blue polo shirt called out to Lucy.<p>

He was Lucy's father, Jude Heartfilia. He alone took care of Lucy since her mother, Layla Heartfilia died when giving birth to her. That's why Lucy is so precious to him. And she also loves her father so much.

"Yes father! I'm coming down now!" She answered back as she hurriedly ran down the stairs.

"What do you think about my look father?" She said as she slowly turned around to let her father see her whole appearance.

"Wow! You look very cute today!" He said to her daughter proudly.

She was wearing her favorite set of uniform: a white blouse with a blue coat and a red ribbon over it, a blue skirt that blends perfectly with her white skin tone, socks up to her knee, and her favorite black leather shoes. Her blonde hair was separated sideways and the larger half was pinned with a large ribbon that matches her uniform. She also curled her long hair in the lower part with the curlers she just bought yesterday.

"Of course! Today was the last day I can wear these clothes again so, I give it my best shot," she said happily.

"Enough of that already. If you don't hurry up now, you're gonna miss _this_ SPECIAL day!"

"Oh that's right! I'm gonna be late by now! Father, let's hurry up!" She said as she hurriedly ran to the front seat of the car.

"Father, let's go now!" She yelled to his father. She cannot wait until she goes to her school. She's very excited to see her friends and at the same time, lonely for she would not be able to see them for about a whole month or two.

"Okay, Okay! I'll just get the key for the car," he said as he reached for the keys at the top of the table beside the painting of Lucy's mother.

"Layla, can you see your daughter now? She's beginning to grow more beautiful like you. In no time, you two would become the carbon copy of each other," he said with a smile." Bye for now, your daughter will kill me if I made her late." He said as he turned to go outside.

"Father! Hurry up!"

"Yes, I'm already here." He closed the door of the car, started the engine, and drove the car off to Fairy Tail Academy.

* * *

><p>A black Delica van stopped in front of the academy's gate. A girl stepped out of it and started bidding goodbye to his father. Lucy closed the car's door and started heading off inside the school.<p>

Lucy's room was in 1-A, which was located at the 2nd floor of the building. As she was about to walk up the stairs, a familiar voice called out to her from behind.

"Lucy! I'm so glad to see you. Wow! As I expected, you'd really style yourself perfectly today. Ever since middle high, when it's the end of school year, you're always so gorgeous. And now, you have exceeded my expectations." A beautiful red-head girl in the same uniform as Lucy called out to her. She was Erza Scarlet, Lucy's best friend ever since middle high.

But Erza isn't the only one who noticed Lucy's look, there are other girls who are not happy to see a beautiful Lucy today. Well, it's obvious, studying at an all-girls school would make girls envy at you if you are taking so much attention. Well, it happens all the time, and as for Lucy, who have a good record, very high grades, perfect look, everything. Maybe, except for being the only girl at school who doesn't have a boyfriend at either from their brother school, Blue Pegasus academy, or a boy from their village. Lucy loved to tidy herself up but she is the one who doesn't go for boys.

The two of them hear murmurs as they walk in the hallway.

"Lucy, don't mind them. They're just envy of us because they are not as beautiful as us. Haha! They're all just talks and gossips. They can't even stand a face against me or even look me in the eye. Tch. Pitiful cowards."

"Well, I don't really mind."

They stopped in front of their classroom door. Erza opened the door and they headed for their seats. Lucy sat down in her chair and as if a cue, the school bell rang.

Their homeroom teacher, Macao-sensei, entered the room and the noisy class started to fall silent.

"So, as I see the looks of you, I can tell that all of you are excited for the summer break and also because classes are going to end today," as the topic was brought up, the class suddenly get noisy again. "But I guess not all of you will have a free summer this time." Silence started to spread like a disease and you can see bemused expressions etched at the student's faces. The teacher gestured, signalling someone to come in.

"Principal Makarov will tell to you the rest of the details." after saying that, he turned to talk to the principal. "Principal, please excuse me." He said and started to leave after giving a bow.

"Yes, Macao-sensei," he said. The homeroom teacher left the room to give the principal some time to speak.

"As Macao-sensei had already said, some of you will be doing something this summer."

Lucy was thinking that the school might have some kind of summer classes. But at the second thought, why would their school need that? She hasn't heard anyone with failing grades, considering that their school excels especially in academics, so she was thinking maybe there was another reason.

"Is the Girl Scout captain here?"

Lucy was stunned. She was shocked by the sudden call for her.

"U-uh yes! I'm the captain, Kouchou-sensei!" She said as she stood up to show respect. So it was about club activities after all...

"Ah, that's good! As you all know, almost all of our school's populations are members of the Girl Scout club, and the same goes for our brother school. So the school administration that holds the interconnection between the two schools, namely, I, Makarov and Blue Pegasus Principal, Bob, thought of some activities including the two schools. Especially for you, first year students, who mostly haven't seen yet the students from the other school. So we're thinking of having a joint summer camp between our Girl Scout club and their Boy Scout club. The camp would last for about a month or two. So I'm looking forward for the captain to settle things up. I want you to tell the other sections and year levels about the event and give them these forms." The Principal gave Lucy letters for the parents to sign in saying that they are allowing their daughters to participate in the event.

"Yes, kouchou-sensei."

"So that's all I have to say. Goodbye to you and have a good day!" He said as he started to leave the room.

The whole class became excited as they heard the news. Especially Lucy, she didn't expect this kind of event can happen. She's now starting to get fired up in this upcoming summer camp.

* * *

><p>The school bell rang, signalling the dismissal of classes. Lucy had just finished informing every class and giving the forms.<p>

According to the letter, they will have the camp at Tenrou Island, a holy island with a beach near it. And it will be starting two days from now. The scouts will meet in front of the school and buses will pick them up to Tenrou Island. The bunks are air conditioned and the scouts can form groups of at most ten and pick their desired bunk to live in throughout the camp. The Girl Scout's bunks would be separated from the boy scouts. The girls' rooms would be far from beach while the boys' would be near the beach. Between them would be the teachers. The camp would last for a month and a half. This event would include enrichment activities for the scouts and team-buildings that can test and enhance their intelligence, teamwork, leadership and creativity.

Lucy was in the locker room getting all of her things when Erza suddenly show up.

"Hi Lucy! Are you already leaving?"

"Ah yes! I need to prepare for the camp."

"L-lucy..." she said in a low, sad voice. "We cannot meet this summer. I'm not a part of the Girl Scout club because I'm captain of the Judo club. I'm gonna miss you so much!" She said and gave her a big hug.

"Erza, don't worry. I'll update you in every minute." She said as she hugged her back tighter.

"Then this means it's the last day I'm gonna see you." She said sobbing a little and hugged her very tight.

"We'll see each other after two months. Or if you like, I'll visit you right after we come back here. What do you think?"

"That's a good idea! By the way, you'll be having joint camp with the Pegasus' right? Then that means so much fun! You'll have all those cool boys around. Isn't that fun?"

"I'm not really looking forward to that thing. I like to have fun and show them that we are better."

"Oh that reminds me! Do you know any boy scout from there?"

"None of them."

"Even the captain? Too bad, I heard the captain is so cool, charming, have perfect records, very handsome, and everything. He's so perfect. He is a 2nd year student and heir of a very rich family. But they said he isn't interested in girls but still, he's not like the one who hates them, he's not just interested. I think his name was Loke Cross."

"You seemed to be well-informed about that guy."

"Don't you know him? ALMOST everybody knows him, well except for you. By the way, Lucy, aren't you two the same? You both have perfect traits but aren't interested in the opposite sex." She said as she let out a chuckle. "But from what I heard…," Erza said, starting to lower her voice a little. "….many girls are attending just because of him."

"You still surprised?" she said letting out a laugh.

"You're right. Okay, I think it's time for us to go home. Bye Lucy! See you in 1 1/2 month." She said as she ran away waving her hand at Lucy.

"Sheesh...that girl. Blabbing about other guys when she has a boyfriend. Hmmm...Loke Cross...I would not let my scouts be in second place. I wouldn't let you use your charm to them just to make them follow what you want. Maybe I don't know you yet but I'm getting bad vibes just hearing your name." She said to herself as she shut her locker down.

"Lu-chan!" a girl from behind her called out to her. She turned to see who it was. It was Levy Mcgarden. She was with four other people namely, Cana Alberona, Juvia Lockser, Lisanna Strauss, and Wendy Marvell. They were all Lucy's friends and club mates.

"Oh Levy, it's you! Hi, guys!"

"Lu-chan, is it okay if we'll be with you in the same room? We are still not enough in numbers and still searching for some."

"Of course, I'll be glad to be with all of you!"

"Yes, we're all set. The captain is with us so we won't have a problem." Juvia said.

"Uhhmm... is it okay for me to count in my sister, Mira-neechan?" Lisanna said.

"Oh! Mirajane Strauss? She's a 2nd year right? And she is the secretary of the Girl Scout club so it's good for her to be on our side." Cana said.

"Oh really? Thank you guys!" And they all have a group hug.

"I'll suggest someone," Lucy said. "How about the vice captain? What do you think?"

"KAREN LILICA? NO WAY!" The five said in unison.

"Wait wait! Do you have some grudge in her? She's nice—" Lucy was interrupted by Wendy.

"To her friends. I know that you know what bad things that senior has done to every girl in this campus. And we all know she'd refuse us in the first place, because she envies you and we aren't close to her." She said with hatred.

"Okay, okay I understand. I was just joking. I just wanted to see you reactions. And I just thought you'd like another high-ranking officer in our bunk."

"Anyone but her." Levy said.

"Okay, I think I'm gonna go home first. Bye guys!" Lucy said to them as she waved her hand at them.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Lucy! You're up so early today, huh!" her father said while holding a newspaper.<p>

Lucy was wearing her Girl Scout uniform and was carrying a big blue traveling bag and a yellow backpack filled with stuffs she has been preparing these whole two days. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail.

"Of course, father! Today is the BIG DAY! The one that—"

"The one that you've always been telling me for about a million times?" her father told her, telling her first before she could go tell the whole plan again.

"Yeah, that one. I'm really looking forward to it. I can't wait until I'm already there!"

"Are you going there because it is full of boys?" her father said, already knowing what her daughter's reaction is gonna be.

"OF COURSE NOT! I'm there for FUN, not boys! I think this is gonna be the best SUMMER ever! Gotta go now, father!" she said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

He heard the door shut. "Really, I've been worrying when my child will fall in love. I hope this is it." He said and sighed when the door suddenly opened up. There stood Lucy, gasping for air after running all the way back home.

"Is it cancelled?" asked her father as he smirked widely.

"Don't jinx it, father. And I haven't got to school yet." She went to his father extending her arms, giving to him a piece of paper, "please sign this. I forgot to give you this because I was all excited over the camp."

"Okay, I need—" he was interrupted when she handed him a ball pen.

He get it and said, "Yeah, that's what I need," finally, signing the paper.

"Thanks, father, bye!" she said as she finally said goodbye.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Lu-chan!" Levy said waving at her. Lucy finally arrived and she saw Levy and Cana.<p>

"Where are the others?" she asked the both of them.

"Oh, they still aren't here," Cana said to her, who was frantically glancing at her cell phone at every five seconds, waiting for messages or phone calls. "But Lisanna told me that she would be here soon, with her sister."

"Yeah! Wendy told me too, that she would be here in ten minutes. And Juvia—she's already here now! Hi Juvia!" Levy said, also waving at her. "By the way, Lucy, why aren't you with your dad's car now? That's so odd!"

"Ah that? I told him that I wanted to experience coming here alone," she said while smiling.

"So, that's why. By the way the others are already here. We're complete!" Cana blurted out. Lisanna and Wendy were waving at them as they run near the three. Behind them was the beautiful Mirajane.

"Hi guys! So you were my sister's friends! Nice to meet you all! Oh, the captain is here, Hi Lucy-chan! I'm glad to be with you." Mirajane said to Lucy. Lucy smiled and nodded in response.

'_I hope Erza's here. I will really miss you.'_Lucy thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when suddenly a hand closed her eyes from behind. She turned to see who it was and she was surprised to see Erza.

"Erza!" she said as she gave her a hug, "What are you doing in here?"

"Uhmm, I switched clubs. I decided to be in the Girl Scout club and join you in here," she said to her sarcastically.

"Really?"

"Just kidding. I was here to see you. Who would give up being a captain just to be with a friend? You, would you give up your position for me?" she said to her teasingly.

"Erza… you're always making me cry!" she said to her leaning to her chest.

"Don't worry I'll always call you. Take care of yourself there and good luck on boys—I mean camp!" she said trying to make her friend laugh. However, it's a success!

"Oh the buses are here! Come on, before the others take our seats," Lisanna said.

"Bye, Erza. I'll call you once we're there. BYE!" she said while waving her hands to her.

"Yeah, bye Lucy." She smiled and said to herself, "I hope she'll already meet her fated one." She sighed and left.

* * *

><p>"Now that all of you are here, we would let you rest today after your long journey," Makarov said to all the students, including the boys from Blue Pegasus. The students just sighed due to exhaustion. No one seemed to be energetic enough after traveling for 9 hours.<p>

"The boys would take the bunks at the west, while the east would be for the girls. Now I bet, you have grouped yourselves already so pick the bunks you wanted and rest all you want. We'll start tomorrow for the activities. Is it clear, scouts?" Bob, principal of Blue Pegasus said.

"Yes, Principal Bob," the scouts said lifelessly.

"Another thing, your rooms now will be temporary. Three days from now, we will be assigning you your rooms according to your performances. That's all. Have a nice day to all of you." Then the two principals left the scouts and headed to their office.

"Lucy, let's take this one," Levy said pointing to the room with "East #4" written on the door.

"Okay. Let's take a look," she opened the door and was amazed at what she saw. It was pretty spacious and the room was truly air-conditioned. There were about five double-deck beds. There were cabinets beside the beds and there were also two bathrooms.

"This is totally amazing. I mean I could live in here FOREVER!" Wendy said.

"I'll take this one," Levy said claiming the lower part of the third bed from the door where beside it was a lamp. She needed it when she has to read books when she was bored. The others began claiming the beds they wanted, leaving four more spots. Lucy was the only one left to pick and she picked the one nearest to the door, and put her things at the lower half of it. She opened her bag and gets her sleeping dress, the one she always used when sleeping (duh?). She started to change in the bathroom and get out for a walk.

She had always wanted to feel the sea breeze at night and also to ease her tiredness so she decided to walk towards the beach. She passed by three bunks from the girls and saw them unpacking, then there were the two rooms for the teachers and then the boys' bunks. In front of the bunks seems like a forest and Lucy was near it so no one would see her there. She saw some boys playing games, the others unpacking also. Then she finally focused her way to the beach.

* * *

><p>In the room 'West #14', here live the guys whom Lucy saw playing games. They were eight all in all. One of them was spinning the bottle and the head of the bottle stopped in front of a pink-headed boy.<p>

"Natsu!'' They all said in unison, well, excluding Natsu.

The dark haired boy without a shirt on top who had just spun the bottle thought of a dare for Natsu to do. He suddenly saw a tree in the corner of his eye and an idea came up to him.

"Okay, see that coconut tree over there? I want you to climb it all the way up and get two fresh nuts from it," he smirked thinking that he had made a hard task for him.

"Heh…..what an easy task? You already think that was hard? Watch and learn." He said as he hurriedly run to the tree and he climbed the tree effortlessly. He reached the top and gets two fresh coconuts and carefully climbed down, while holding the nuts. He walked back to their bunk and throws it to Gray, the one who made him do the task.

"Ouch! That hurts!" he said while rubbing his forehead with his left hand.

"Okay it's my turn now," said a ginger-haired boy named Hibiki and started to spin the bottle. It stopped in front of a lion-like orange haired boy who just smirked when it stopped at him.

"Okay, what's the task?" he bravely asked him.

"Wow! Our Captain sure is full of energy today. Hmmm, let's see…Don't worry, I'll make it easy for you." He looked outside to see what he can make the captain do. He looked to his left but saw no one and then looked at his right and saw a blonde haired girl making its way to the beach. "You sure is lucky today, CAPTAIN. See that girl over there. I want you to... KISS her passionately for about...ummhh... 5 minutes!"

"Wow, that's so long Hibiki. I'm really jealous with the captain, getting all the good stuffs." Natsu said, sighing in disappointment.

He stood up and said, "I can make it ten minutes if you want," he said as he walked towards the door and punched Hibiki lightly at his stomach. "Pervert". He headed his way towards the girl.

* * *

><p>Lucy heard a rustle of leaves behind her. She turned but saw no one.<p>

"Hey! Is anyone there?" she called out. No one answered her. She called out again, but still no one answered. She just shrugged and continued to walk. She suddenly felt goose bumps when someone grabbed her right arm and make her turn and face that stranger. Before she could see the face of the person clearly, she was shocked when he suddenly kissed her passionately. It lasted very long, it was like it was never going to end. She returned to her senses and tried to push the guy off of her, but he was too strong for her.

- Chapter 1 end -

* * *

><p><strong>Clovergiel's notes:<strong>

Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading my fic.

Pleeeaaaassseeee! I need your reviews. It's not the first time I made a fanfic but it's my first time publishing in here so I'm expecting for reviews and opinions. Pls. support this and I'm sure you'll love the next revelations! I still have my trump card in my hand!

Again, thank you to all the people out there who read this fic!

(Don't forget to review)

~Clovergiel


	2. Great day or another ruined day?

Hi there again everyone!  
>I'm very glad to the few ones out there who reviewed my fic:<strong>Stellar24<strong>, **Ree-Vance**, **Mae-chan024, Chichi4mangaHero, lokirah06, B.W. Tempesta, WhiteHero, and SaphireHeart**. Thank you so much!

I loved all of you who read and supported this. Please continue to support this!

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>

Fairy tail and its characters aren't mine

* * *

><p><strong>A Fated Meeting<strong>

_By: Clovergiel_

**_Last Chapter…._**

_Lucy finally had her best summer camp! But then, someone suddenly ruined her first day at the island by stealing her precious first kiss from her! Her first kiss that she protected for 16 years! Who is this stranger anyway and what role will he play in Lucy's summer? Now here's another update for all of you…ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Great day or another ruined day?<strong>

'_Is this an egomaniac? A psycho-killer? Who is this stranger? He had just stolen my first kiss from me! This stupid bastard, how long is he gonna kiss me?'_Lucy thought to herself. She began to straddle more and push him harder.

"Don't worry," she heard him say, "Hold on, we still have three minutes left." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer to him.

'_What? There's still three minutes? The nerve of this guy!'_she said to herself. She can't escape his strong hold. She pushed again his chest with all her effort, but this time, he was already about to let go of her so the impact made her fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" she said as she rubbed her aching butt.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as he extended a hand at her. She didn't get the hand but instead, she slapped it, "I don't need that hand, especially from an EGOMANIAC MOLESTER like YOU!" she said as she tried to stand up.

"ME? An egomaniac molester? Huh!" he said pointing to himself.

"What else do you want me to call you, huh? Any girl will call you that if you do that kind of thing!"

"Well, I suppose you are the _only_ one whose gonna call me like that. From what I can see, you don't know who you are talking to. Are you a first year?" he asked her. She didn't answer him but she just nodded in response. "Maybe that's why you don't know me. But they said that I'm so popular even with the first year."

"You? Popular? If you are popular, then why don't I know you? Even your face, nothing in you seems familiar. Maybe you think you are popular just because you are doing what you just did to me to every girl you passed by, am I right? But that trick won't work on me!" she said as she gave him a glare while putting her arms across her chest.

"If you really don't know who I am, then I'll tell you, so you better listen carefully. My name is just Lok― never mind. Figure it out yourself and by the moment you already know who I am," he said as he held her chin up and drew his face near to her. "You'll regret calling me by that nickname you gave me," he said as he stood up properly after finally releasing her chin and putting his hands inside his pocket.

"I'm gonna tell the teachers what you did," she said as she started to walk towards the teachers' bunk. But before she could take a step, he grabbed her arm and placed his right hand on her mouth, not letting her speak or shout.

"You're not gonna do that, little girl," he said, whispering in her ear. "Who do you think will believe a little, first year scout like you? I'll just say a little lie to them and voila—the discussion's over! And even if they believed you, do you really think you're already safe? Not only me but the both of us will be thrown out of this dear island and will miss this very special camp, what do you think?"

Her eyes widen on what he had said. This camp is what had made her excited over these past few days, but thanks to this life-ruiner, she had to keep her mouth shut to continue with her adventure. Public display of affection is against the school rules, and kissing is under that. So if she tells them what happened, she would also be punished if they misunderstood. But she needs justice, so what is she gonna do?

"Okay, I won't tell anyone especially the teachers. But I have to do one thing," she said as a smile grew in her face.

"What?" he asked her.

"This!" she said as she slapped him very hard in his face.

"Hey what did you do that for?" he said as he rubbed his right cheek which has a red hand mark by now, "Okay, to clear things up, I did that to you because of a deal. We were playing and a friend happens to make a dare involving you. I have to kiss you for five minutes."

"Five minutes? But it seemed longer."

"Yeah. I dared him that I can make it ten minutes. But thanks for that kiss, I have to admit it, it's sweet," he said as he felt another harder slap on his face, now on his left cheek.

"You stupid, damn, freakin' perverted bastard! I hope you get run by a huge truck, or drown in the beach and get eaten by a 25-inch great white shark and be torn into pieces sparing your head and it will be seen off the shore and be eaten by all the species that passed through it. AAARRRGGGHHH! I hate you! That was ... t-that was my... that was my first kiss and you played with it!" she said running away from him, with tears falling from her chocolate-brown eyes. She didn't expect her first kiss to be like this, to be in a stupid dare like that involving a stupid person like him.

He was left there, frozen in his place. He didn't expect her to say those words. He didn't know that she was _that_ angry on what he did. Maybe she really valued her first kiss that much.

"Suddenly, I feel like having a trauma swimming in the beach," he said as he walked his way towards his bunk. There, the others are waiting for him, who witnessed the whole drama they have done.

"Men! That was a very hard slap. But thanks to her, she's being considerate, she made it even!" Hibiki said to him.

"Don't joke with me like that. You're the one who made me do that!" he said still rubbing his very red cheeks.

"That's my point! I just thought that someone might slap you for doing that. How can it be a dare if you were enjoying the task? But at a second there, I didn't think that someone could possibly do that to you. I mean who else in our sister school doesn't know of our very handsome captain?" he said smirking at him.

"That girl. Yeah, that made me curious also. I also haven't seen that coming. This is becoming a little interesting and that little girl... I wouldn't go easy on her. I'll make her fall in love with me. No one has ever laid a hand on me and I will punish her for doing that." He said as he headed to his bed. "... but for tonight, I'll go for a deep, deep slumber."

"Whoa... the captain sure is scary today. Maybe I have to sleep now also," Natsu said as he and the others started going to bed.

* * *

><p>Lucy opened the door in front of her, with tears still flowing from her eyes. She froze in disappointment, and embarrassment, when she saw a totally different room with totally different faces.<p>

"Uh-oh..." the only words she managed to say.

"Oh captain! What are you doing in here? Is there an urgent announcement?" A girl with straight, green hair asked her only to realize the captain was crying, "Wait! Captain, you're crying, what happened?"

"Oh, i-it's nothing! S-sorry, I just mistook this for my room. Sorry again!" she said as she hurriedly ran out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"This camp started REALLY bad! Just because of that perverted guy! Hmmmp!" she said as she turned to see the sign on the door. _East #5,_ it read.

"Eh... I already passed by our room," she sighed as she walked towards the room with 'East #4' sign in it.

She slowly opened the door after wiping the tears off her eyes. There she saw all of them already fast asleep. She sighed again and went towards her bed. Since no one took the upper half of her double-deck bed, she put her bag in there excluding some uniforms, clothes and her personal hygiene kit that she would be using these coming 2-3 days.

She didn't unpack all of her things since the principal said that their rooms would only be temporary for 3 days. After that, she lied down in her bed and shifted to her left, only to see Wendy sleeping like an angel. She smiled at the sight and said to herself, "Wow, she really looked like an angel, and she's pretty too, even though she's not that matured yet. And she's really kind too, unlike that bastard!"

Hatred started to flow through her as she remembered him, and the thing he had done to her, and tears unconsciously flowed down to her cheeks. She tried to wipe her eyes but still, it kept on flowing and flowing when suddenly, her phone rang.

She didn't care to see who called through the screen, but instead she answered it already and pressed it to her ears.

"Hello?" She started to say with her voice still shaking because of crying.

"Lucy, why didn't you call me? Are you already there?" A familiar voice said to her.

"Erza! I'm so happy you called," she said as she regained happiness hearing her best friend's voice. But still, she cannot hide her shaking voice. "I'm sorry, I forgot to call you earlier. I was busy unpacking and I was still exhausted from our journey. Besides, I told you that I love to go to the seashore, right? It's so lovely in here! The beach has pure white sand and the sea breeze is so refreshing and ―" she stopped when she remembered what happened in there. Tears flowed again from her eyes and she put a hand on her mouth so that Erza couldn't hear her cry.

"And?" Erza asked her when she stopped talking. "Lucy, are you okay? Your voice is shaking, are you crying? What happened? Tell me," she told her with a worried voice.

"N-no... I-I'm not crying, I think I just caught a cold. U-umh, Erza, would you mind if I just call you tomorrow? I'm really tired right now and I think I already need to sleep. Don't worry, I'll tell you everything tomorrow. And we need to get up early tomorrow so I really need to sleep right now. Bye Erza, and goodnight!"

"Goodnight also, Lucy! Remember, if you need someone to talk to, just call me right away, okay? Bye, now!" she said as the both of them hang up.

'_Sorry Erza, I don't want you to worry about my stupid problems. I promise I'll tell you everything once I get my revenge on him. I'll use my position to torture the hell out of that guy! And I wouldn't go easy on him, I promise that he's going to suffer his whole life on this camp,'_she said to herself as she finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Today is the day every one of them was yearning for. Of course, today was just the first day of adventures so it would be more of warm-ups and easy tasks.<p>

It's already 6:00 in the morning and many are still asleep, while the others are busy eating breakfast at either the cafeteria or from the snacks they haven't eaten yet while on the trip.

Levy yawned while stretching her arms to prevent herself from being sleepy. Wendy, Cana and Juvia were busy eating breakfast and chatting about the camp. Lisanna and her sister, Mirajane were in the bathroom washing up and fixing their selves. And as for Lucy, who slept later than the others, is still sleeping in her bed.

"Shouldn't we already wake up Lucy now? The camp will start in about two hours, but she hasn't eaten breakfast yet," Cana said to the others.

"I think we better do that later. I wish not to do disturb her sleep, let us give her some more time to rest. By the way, Wendy, can you come with me at the cafeteria? I'm still hungry, let's buy some snacks," Levy said hearing her stomach growl a little.

"You're still hungry? Even if you have already eaten four packs of junk foods?" Wendy told her laughing a little.

"Really, I think I suddenly gain a big appetite. But if I make it wait, it would be angry to me for months. I don't know if it's some kind of an illness or just a kind of bad attitude. So Wendy, we better hurry now. Come on!" she said to the blue-haired girl and they left the room, leaving Cana and Juvia with Lucy.

* * *

><p>"Wendy, what do you think would be best to eat these times?" she asked Wendy as she put her finger at her chin, thinking of the best food to eat.<p>

"Hmmmh... I don't know. Let us see first what foods are available," Wendy said to Levy as she continued to walk. But she noticed that Levy stopped walking. "Levy, why did you stop?" Levy was staring at one direction. Wendy turned her gaze to what Levy was looking to. Or should I say who Levy was looking to. There, Wendy saw a tall man with a long, black hair. He was with a boy with pink hair.

"Wendy, come with me," Levy said as she pulled Wendy's right arm and leaned on a wall to hide.

"Levy, I thought we are going to eat? And who is that guy? Do you know him?" Wendy asked her.

"Sshhh! Be quiet! Hmmmh... where is he going? Oh he is heading towards the two principals! What will they tell him? I hope they won't see us in here," Levy said as she observed every move of the guy. She sweat dropped when she saw principal Makarov turned to her direction.

"Oh, Levy, please come here a second," ordered the principal as Levy slowly and shakily walked towards them. Wendy was behind her, following her.

"U-uh yes...?" Levy asked as she stopped beside the black-haired guy.

"Ah, Gajeel, Levy, we just wanted to ask you where the captains are. You're with them right?" Principal Bob asked the two of them.

"Umh he's..." the black-haired boy named Gajeel Redfox said.

"Umh she's..." Levy said the same time as Gajeel spoke.

"...still sleeping," they both said as they sighed at the same time. They looked at each other when they noticed that they have said and done the same things. They both blushed when they realized that they have done that for too long. They quickly looked away and averted their gaze to the two principal who was staring at them.

"So that's why we haven't seen them yet. Uhm... would you please tell them that they are needed at the office now—"

"YES, kouchou-sensei!" both of them said as they quickly ran away.

"Levy, wait for me!" Wendy said as she ran to keep up with Levy's pace. She stopped when Levy also stopped running. Levy bent down and placed both hands on her knees, catching her breath.

She looked at Wendy and said, "Can you believe that? He looked at me and blushed! Kyaa! I'm so happy." She blushed again, remembering what happened earlier.

" Yeah, and if you two looked the same, I'd thought that you were twins. The both of you said and do the exact same things at the same time, even when running away! By the way, who is that guy?" Wendy asked her curiously.

"Uh.. I'll tell you everything while we walk, I'm really hungry now!" she said as she grabbed Wendy's hand and headed towards the cafeteria.

"That guy... he is Gajeel Redfox," she started as she quickly fell in line inside the cafeteria. She gets a tray and waited for her turn to be served. "He is a 2nd year at Blue Pegasus Academy, and the level-representative of the Boy Scout club. He is already 18 years old, and have such fine muscles..." she said imagining herself with him walking at a park, dating at an amusement park, etc. She was interrupted when the lady in apron put a plate in her tray. Then she went towards an empty table and sat there with Wendy.

"And I think I'm already in love with him," she told Wendy who was shocked at what she heard.

"Ehhh... but how did you know him?"

"I met him when I fetched my brother, who was studying there. My parents have something urgent to do so they told me that I have to do it in place of them," she said as she unconsciously took a spoonful of the food on her plate.

"Ouucchh...! SO HOT! I think my tongue got burned!" she said as she sought for a water, but she remembered that she forgot to get one because she was busy talking to Wendy.

"Levy, are you okay? I'll get water for you! Wait for me!" she said as she went to the counter to get some water.

"Here!" she gave Levy the water as it hurriedly drank the contents of it.

"Whew! That's refreshing. Thanks Wendy, I owe you one,"

"Tch... that's nothing. Please continue your story."

"Okay, I'll just finish this soup first and we'll continue when we go to our bunk. We have to hurry up and wake up Lucy," she said as she quickly finished her soup, part of it because she needs to hurry, and the other was because she is starving.

"Okay, I'm done! Come on, let's go!"

While walking, she continued her story, "I came late, since it doesn't matter and I know that he will just play around when no one's there yet to fetch him. When I came, I found him being bullied by some of his senpai. I tried to stop them, but they just pushed me and I lost my balance. When I was about to fall, I felt strong arms caught me and helped me stand. He also stopped the boys that bullied my brother by just glaring at them. Can you see how cool it was?"

"Oh, so that's how you two met. No wonder you fell in love with him. To be saved by your knight-in-shining-armour was just too cool!"

"Oh, Wendy. I'm so glad that you understood my feelings. I really love you!" she said as she gave Wendy a hug.

They stopped in front of their room and entered it. Levy hurriedly went beside Lucy's bed and started waking her up.

"Lu-chan! Lu-chan! Wake up already! It's something urgent!" Lucy opened up her eyes and yawned.

"Why Levy? Does something happened?" she asked her as she slowly stood up from her bed.

"The principal needs you in the office right now!" she said to her. She quickly took a bath and wore her G.S uniform and tied her hair in a ponytail. She ate one loaf of bread and took one with her on her way.

"Thanks for the information, Levy," she said as she left the room.

She ate the last piece of her bread before knocking on the door in front of her.

* * *

><p>"Ah, yes please come in," she heard a voice said. She opened the door and entered slowly. She sighed when she realized that she wasn't late yet. Well, she knew because the captain of the Boy Scout club wasn't there yet, only Makarov-sensei.<p>

"Oh, please sit down first! I'll just get something. Please wait here and wait also for the B.S's captain," The principal said as it left through the door.

_'Hmmmh... what would he look like? I have never seen him so I have no idea. Is he a nerdy guy? No, I don't think so, since Erza told me that he's popular so maybe he has good looks. Is he handsome or just have great sex appeal to attract that many girls? Hmmp... but I'll show him my scouts are better.' _ Lucy's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. She turned at the door but looked away when she thought that it must be the principal.

* * *

><p>Loke knocked at the door. When no one answered, he opened it slowly and saw a blonde girl sitting patiently at the room. <em>Maybe it's the captain,<em>he thought. She didn't look at him. So he took the sit in front of the girl.

"Hi! Umh.. are you―"

Lucy heard a familiar voice she least wanted to hear. She turned to face him and was stunned on who she saw, who was also stunned when he saw her.

"YOU?" both of them said to each other as they stood up from their seats.

—Chapter 2 end—

* * *

><p><em>What would happen to their second meeting once they knew that they were the captains! Is this destiny? For them to meet even before the teachers do so? And since they are the captains, it means more times for them to be together! Now stay tune for <strong>Chapter 3: Revelation...<strong>_

**Clovergiel's notes:**

I hope you enjoyed reading! And please review! If I have your reviews, I'll know that you liked my story so the more reviews I get, the more inspired I become to write new exciting updates! Even if it's just a word or two, it's all welcome just to let me know if you really wanted my story! I'm really giving all my best just to give you a wonderful fan fic! So please review this, any opinions/suggestions/reactions or anything you want to say, it's all welcome in here!

Thank you again to all of you who enjoyed reading my fan fiction and God bless every one of you!

~Clovergiel


	3. Revelation

Hello again!

I'm very glad to the people who reviewed the last chapter: **Mae-chan024, stellar24, waffle31, chimichi, Akiko-Kurayuki, DeadlyNightshade1313, Lili-AnimeFreakk,DBSKPirateKing, SaphireHeart and Ree-Vance!** Thank you so much!

I loved all of you who read and supported this. Please continue to support this!

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>

Fairy tail and its characters aren't mine

* * *

><p><strong>A Fated Meeting<strong>

_By: Clovergiel_

**_Last chapter..._**

_Their confrontation started as the kiss ended. While Levy, on the other hand, met her loved one, Gajeel. Now, what would happen to Lucy and Loke's second meeting? Will they become good friends or the tension between them will start to rise? Here's another update for all of you, ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Revelation<strong>

"YOU?" both of them said to each other as they stood up from their seats.

"Hey you, little girl, what are you doing in here, huh? You're not the captain, right? There's no way a little brat like you would be the captain. Hmmm... Aha! That's it! You're here to tell the teachers what happened last night, am I right? Didn't I warn you already? Eh, you're really not listening to me—"

"Enough of it! I have no business with you," she returned to her seat and crossed her legs with her arms in her chest, "but if you are saying that you are the captain, then I guess we must cooperate with each other to make a very interesting camp. Well, if you don't have any important things to say to me, you better sit at that chair silently and let's wait for the principals to come back here, okay?" she said to him in a sophisticated way.

"Then... you're saying... t-that you are the CAPTA—" his realization was interrupted when the two principals entered the room.

"Oh, good! The two of you are here. Do you already know each other? Because it would be the best if both of you would be in good terms, oh not that, it would be better if you will be BEST FRIENDS!" Bob-sensei said happily, while the two captains froze in their place.

"WHAT? NO Way!" the two of them said as they stared at each other for a second, "Hmmp!" and then they averted their gaze to the principals.

"Why, is something wrong between you two? You need that because you will always be together this whole camp!" Bob-sensei told them.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that we could try to be nice to each other, but being best friends, there is no way that will ever happen!" Lucy said to the principal, still with respect in her voice.

"Okay, that would be accepted. But if you can try to be best friends, that would be better. Don't worry, we are not forcing you, we are just thinking that it would be better if it's like that," Makarov-sensei explained to them.

"Don't worry, we will try our best to be close. So what do you want us to do as captains, koucho-sensei?" Loke asked politely.

"Okay, here's your first task. In about one hour, our opening ceremony will be starting. So we want the two of you to inform your scouts to fall in line in front of the bunks, according to your present rooms and assign one leader for each line. Then during the ceremony, you two would be on patrol and make sure that all of them are paying attention. That's all. The rest, just what normal scout captains always do. So you can start now and leave the room," Makarov-sensei said.

"Wait, sensei! I have a question," Loke said, "Is it true that she really is a first year? How can she be a captain that early?" he asked curiously, still not believing her true identity revealed to him.

"Don't you know her? She is a very gifted child! She brought Fairy Tail Academy to international level, and she won the top spot. And except from being the no. 1 candidate for the valedictorian spot, and very high leadership skills, she also has good looks any girl wanted to have," Principal Makarov proudly said to Loke.

"Thanks for the compliments, Kouchou-sensei! I'm also very grateful for having a wonderful principal like you!" she said, "I'll leave first now, Makarov-sensei, Bob-sensei!" she added as she bowed to the two principals, not minding the still confused guy beside her. She finally left and shut the door gently behind her.

"Now Loke, if you have any questions about our dear Lucy, just ask her. We know that she would be glad to entertain your questions. That girl is very kind and will try her best to be nice and be acquainted with everyone," Bob-sensei said as he and Makarov-sensei went to their desks to do some paperwork. Loke walked fast towards the wooden door and quickly opened it, only to hear a voice from outside. It sounded like it was hurt.

"Ouch! That hurts! My head, I think it's gonna burst open!" he heard a girl said. He looked outside and saw Lucy sitting in the sand in front of the door, rubbing her aching head.

"What happened? Is... that _my_ fault?" he asked her while bending down to see her swollen head clearly.

"Who else do you think, you insensitive IDIOT!" she yelled at him as she stood up and walked away from him, her hand still on her head.

He smirked on the new nickname she gave to him and said to himself, "Guess I'm not included to those people-she-wants-to-be-acquainted-with." He ran towards her to keep up with her pace.

"Hey, I'm sorry okay. By the way, what are you doing there that you bumped your head to that door when I opened it?" he asked her.

"It's none of your business. And let me tell you now," she said as she stopped to face him, "who among the two of us was more shocked, now that our identities are revealed? Why, you least expected me to be the captain, especially because I'm just a little first year scout to you, right? And by the way... I didn't regret calling you an _egomaniac molester_," she said, emphasizing the last two words to insult him.

She finally walked really far from him, and he didn't chase for her anymore instead, he went to the West bunks, where the boy scouts were, to start the task given to them.

"Tch. I haven't started out my plan yet. Just wait, you little miss Captain Lucy, you're gonna fall for me, head-over-heels. And since you've told me that that was your first kiss, then that means that you didn't have a boyfriend yet. You poor girl, I'm gonna mess up your first love," he said as he let out an evil grin.

* * *

><p>"Lu-chan!" Levy said as she waved her hand in front of Lucy's eyes. She came back to her senses and looked at Levy.<p>

"Are you okay, Lu-chan?" Levy asked her, seeing Lucy's face with a hint of fear.

"I don't know, Levy-chan. I suddenly feel my heart race for a second. I can't guess what that means but I'm feeling like something bad is gonna happen," she said. Juvia, who heard what Lucy said, joined their conversation and talked to Lucy.

"Ooh Lucy, you are feeling some bad omens. Hmmm... maybe about something on one of your friends, or its telling you that you will be having a bad relationship, or maybe something happened in any of your close relatives," Juvia said to Lucy, who was already shivering a little, upon hearing Juvia's creepy intuitions.

"Eh, Juvia you're making Lucy more scared," Levy told Juvia.

"Wait," Cana blurted in, who was already there just a minute ago, along with Lisanna and Mirajane, "I've heard some stories from old folks that when a glass, like a picture frame, suddenly broke, without any reason, someone would die from your family," Cana said to them, in a scary tone that would really make people go crazy if the story she just told them came true.

There was a scary atmosphere going on inside _East #4_ room. There was a short moment of silence, when Lucy finally spoke, "There's no way that would ever gonna happen, right?" she asked them. She was already sweating in her place when suddenly, they heard a noise they least wanted to hear.

**_THUD!_** A sound of a breaking glass!

Almost all of them screamed in fear. Cana accidentally bumped on the switch beside her and made the lights turn off, which just made the whole room freak out more.

"Guys, what happened, open up the lights please!" Almost all of them yelled.

"Lucy, open the lights!" "No, I don't want, Cana you are near to it, right—"

Lucy was interrupted when she heard a voice.

"Do you hear that?" They kept quiet for a while to hear the sound more clearly. The voice was like a child crying. And it was pleading for help.

_Please, anyone, help me! I need your help! Please, I beg you, help me! Lucy-chan, Levy, Cana, Lisanna, Juvia, Mira-san._

They were all stunned. The 'ghost' knows their names! They suddenly heard footsteps coming near to them. There were some holes on the side of the door, which let some sunlight penetrate inside the room. All of them gulped hardly when they slowly see something on the light. And it only freaked them out more. Bloody hands. They saw a hand of a kid with blood running through it.

"Oh my goodness! This place was haunted. Maybe that's why they called this a holy land!" Levy blurted out as they screamed again in fear.

"Hey... it's me..." the voice said. Cana finally managed to find the switch and turned on the light.

Then the true form of the kid was finally revealed. They didn't freak out, like what they would probably do if they saw a 'ghost'. But they just froze in their places.

"It's me WENDY! Why are you all afraid? I'm not a ghost." Wendy said, still sobbing. All of them, except Wendy, sweat dropped in their places.

Only Cana managed to speak among them, "Wendy, could you tell us what the heck has happened?

"Okay, I was busy washing the dishes, when the plate accidentally slipped off my hand, I tried to pick the broken pieces but I panicked when I heard all of you scream and then the lights turned off. Because of that, my hands were wounded by the broken glasses, and I cried in pain. I tried to call for help but you were all screaming especially when I called out your names. When I saw a light, I tried to put my hands in it to see how deep is my wounds, and that's all that happened," Wendy explained to them. They all sighed in relief.

"So let's stop already this big joke. We'll first have to treat Wendy's wound, then I'll go do my job already, okay?" Lucy told them.

"Thank you, lucy-chan!"

"You are always welcome, Wendy!"

They carefully treated Wendy's wounds. They had also cleaned the mess at the kitchen. After that, Lucy proceeded in telling them the plan for the opening ceremony.

"Okay, since we are already finished. I'll start discussing with you. You'll be forming a line in front of the bunk and Mira-san, you are going to be the leader of this group. Sorry guys, I wouldn't be with you during the ceremony because I would be patrolling around, you know, captain duties," Lucy explained to them.

"Its okay, Lucy-chan," Mirajane said to Lucy to comfort her, "Don't worry, I'll try my best to lead them properly. Go on, I know you still have to tell the other scouts, we'll just take care of Wendy, so no worries okay?"

"Yes, Mira-san. Thank you very much. I'm going now! Bye everyone!" Lucy said as she waved her hand to them and left the room. She started telling the others, and she mostly picked the officers as leaders for each room. If there is none in a room, she would pick the eldest of them.

* * *

><p>It was already quarter to eight when Lucy finished telling all of the scouts. All of the scouts were already busy forming their lines outside the bunks. Since almost all of them are venture scouts, they are well-disciplined and have already mastered the things a good scout does. The ceremony started by singing 'KIMI GA YO', the national anthem in Japan. They also stated the scout's promise and laws. After that, a guest speaker made a speech in front, sharing to them about his past life as a scout. Lucy positioned herself at the back, where she can see all the scouts and what they are doing. But she noticed that Captain Loke was nowhere to be found.<p>

"Tch. Where would that stupid guy probably be?" she said to herself while crossing her arms in front of her.

She suddenly felt goose bumps when she felt a pressure in her left neck. Then a voice whispered to her ear, "Hmmm...I see. You were looking for me, huh. You already missed me that fast. We just parted for about an hour," he said, teasing her.

"In your dreams! FYI, I am just worrying about your dear scouts, because their captain was skipping his job!" she said without looking at him.

He stood beside her, crossing his arms also. "I am not skipping my job. In fact, I added one to mine. I was looking at my scouts, and then staring at you."

Lucy blushed a little at what he had said. But she tried to hide it from him because she knew that he will just tease her more. Instead, she focused her attention on the person speaking in front. After the speech, Makarov-sensei explained the task for the day.

"Okay, first of all, a pleasant morning to every one of you. I'll tell you now your task for the day. Did all of you notice that the only food we served at the cafeteria is only a bowl of soup? That is because your first task will be scouting for food. Our cafeteria will be closed for the whole month so your food for the camp would depend on your skills, as a TEAM. This team would be temporary because we have already told all of you that your room would be just for three days and after that, we would decide your permanent groups according to your performance. So your team would be your room mates. I think I have already told you everything you need. You may start, NOW!"

* * *

><p>The scouts started going to the forest and looked for food. Some Boy Scouts hunt for meat, while the girls usually get fruits and vegetables.<p>

Lucy was busy seeking for Levy and the others. But then she suddenly felt a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a dark spot of the forest. It was so strong that she couldn't move an inch. The place was full of bushes and the only things you can see are the small streaks of light that passed through the uncovered spots of the leaves. She sensed that there isn't only one person in there. Probably three to four men. She didn't notice that her hand was already tied in a rope.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" She yelled at them.

"Don't be so loud, little missy. If you continued to shout, I'll be glad to put this handkerchief in your mouth, and... do you know what's in here? Once you inhaled the chemical in it, you'll faint. How can you ever go out if you are asleep? HAHAHA!" the man with a hoarse voice let out an evil laugh. The other men also laughed with him.

'_How can I ever get out in my current situation? And who are these people? From the looks of it, I could tell that they are boy scouts. But what do they want from me? Why is bad luck always following me?_

—Chapter 3 end—

* * *

><p><em>Oh no! Lucy is in danger! Who were these guys, and what do they want from her? Is this the bad omen Lucy suddenly felt? Is her being captain connected to this? Stay tune for <strong>Chapter 4: Lucy in Danger!<strong>_

**_Clovergiel's Notes:_**

Whew! That's another long chapter for all of you! Please continue to support this and... REVIEW! If you liked my fanfic, just click the button down there and review. Don't worry for the rivalries will come sooner, and it would be a big one. A really BIG, TOUGH fight, so just stay tune! I'm still giving emphasis to Lucy and Loke's character so the problems will come later. Another one, I'm also trying to have as many pairs as possible so if you want to suggest some great couples out there at FT that you want me to include, just say it to me and I'll be glad to put them in my fic.

I'm sorry if you think this chapter wasn't good. I just rushed this yesterday because I promised all of you that I would update every Friday and I don't want to break any of my promises. I'm really sorry, we were busy because we just transferred into a new house and I'm really thanking Kami-sama so much because finally, we don't have to pay the rent! And to think that it was my birthday last Monday! Fortunately, it ended up well, my first time of celebrating my birthday in our new house. Well then, this is already getting so long enough, and maybe you're already getting annoyed with me sharing my life. XD!

Well, review if you can, suggestions, comments, criticism, or any reactions are all welcome in here. Even a small dot is accepted!(Will someone do that? Think so) Classes are already slowly coming closer, hope it wasn't tough this year. So good day and God bless to every one of you.

~Clovergiel


	4. Lucy in Danger

Hi everyone!

Thanks to the readers out there who reviewed the last chapter: **Mae-chan024, Stellar24, B.W. Tempesta, waffle31, Ree-Vance, Lili-AnimeFreakk, Bubbles, and Spiral Reflection! **Thank you so much!

Now here's the next chapter for all of you!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>

Fairy Tail and its characters aren't mine

* * *

><p><strong>A Fated Meeting<strong>

_By: Clovergiel_

**_Last Chapter…._**

_Loke and Lucy finally knew that they were the captains! And the principals already gave them their first task for the opening ceremony. Suddenly, Lucy felt some bad omens, and the others told her that something bad might happen to her or with her family... but their conversation suddenly turned into a super creepy joke! The first opening ceremony also started and their first adventure, to scout for food. But during that time, Lucy was suddenly kidnapped by four men! But what do they want from her! Now here's the next chapter... ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Lucy in Danger<strong>

'_How can I ever get out in my current situation? And who are these people? Maybe they are from the boy scouts. But what do they want from me? Why is bad luck always following me?'_Lucy said to herself as she thought of a plan to get out and to know what they wanted from her.

"Okay, here's the deal. I'll try to keep quiet," she said thinking her plan might work. "But you have to answer my questions. If you don't answer me properly, I'm gonna shout so hard and I'm sure that there are some scouts nearby, so before you can make me faint, they'll already know that someone is in danger! And you, stinky boy scouts are gonna be punished all your life! Do you want me to start now? HEL—" Lucy's shout was stopped when a hand stopped her from doing so.

"Alright, alright, little missy. We are gonna answer your questions but don't be so loud. YOU understand!" said one of the men, probably the boss.

'_Good! My plan is working! Now I'm gaining the upper hand! So these men were just bunch of idiots. In no time, I can get out of here safely and punish these guys!'_

"Of course, I want to ask all of you, who are you and what do you want from me?" she asked them. Lucy's vision of them was slowly getting clear. She preferred that they were 2nd year scouts.

"It's because you are the captain... a-and...a-and someone wanted to... t-to..uhm.. destroy your reputation...a-and...a-and that's it! Right guys?" he said as he looked at his companions who nodded at him to make her believe what he's saying.

Lucy just sweat dropped in her place and sighed. It's obvious that they aren't telling her their true motive.

"Do you think that I'm that dumb not to know that you are telling a lie to me? In case you have forgotten, or maybe you really don't know, I wouldn't be a captain if I am too dumb to believe your OBVIOUS lies. I told you already that you have to answer my questions properly right? Are you really trying me?" She said with a strong voice to scare them. But deep inside, Lucy was shaking and she was so nervous. This was the first time it had ever happened to her and she doesn't know how to handle one. She just used her brain to trick them for she knew that she wouldn't win against them if it were in strength. She's not like her best friend Erza, who has mastered many fighting skills, especially aikido.

" Eh... you're really annoying me too much. Okay I give up. I'll tell you already our true motive. But in one condition," the man said as he get something from his pocket.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, hoping it isn't something dangerous.

Before the guy spoke, he already put the handkerchief in Lucy's face. She fainted all of a sudden, lying unconsciously on the floor.

"Don't worry, Captain Lucy, I'll tell you after you wake up... HAHAHA!" he said after laughing hard while his companions joined him.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Lu-chan?" Levy asked the others. It was already past noon when they have finished scouting for food and now, they are already heading home to eat. They thought that Lucy would be with the officers, but it didn't seem like that. They are already gathered in their bunk and have already started preparing their food for lunch.<p>

"Maybe we're wrong for thinking that she wouldn't be able to come with us. I just saw the other officers and they weren't with her. And to think that Mirajane is with us," Cana told them.

"Maybe Lucy has other businesses with the teachers, I guess. Don't worry, I know that she'll come back soon and eat with us. If not for lunch, dinner for sure! We have to treat her for her hard work as the captain, right guys?" Mirajane said.

"But Mira-san, I feel empty if we are not complete, especially that we are only seven. It's hard for us to lose even one member," Wendy said lonely.

"Wendy, don't be sad. Lucy won't be gone for too long. We all know that she has many duties as a captain, but she always tried her best to be with us during the best times. And the things she does are also for us, right? She just wanted us to have the best summer ever that we won't ever forget so, we should cheer for her. CHEERS!" Lisanna said as he held up her glass with fresh coconut juice. They made a boy scout help them earlier open up the fruit. The others raised their glasses also.

They have no idea that their friend's life was currently in danger.

* * *

><p>It was already six in the evening, when they heard Makarov-sensei speak through the microphone from the office.<p>

"ATTENTION! Scouts, since it's already six o'clock, you may start eating your dinner now. But, not in your bunks. You will eat outside, just like what true campers do. You may build a bonfire and eat with your roommates or join other groups to form larger ones. OR, this is your last option, we will have only one group and we will all make one big bonfire for all of us, what do you think?"

Almost all of the scouts yelled for the last option because they knew that it would be so much fun.

"Okay, Okay, let's settle it down now. Since I can hear that almost all of you wanted the last option, we will do that," Makarov-sensei said as the scouts shouted at the approval of their want. "For ten minutes, I'll let you gather woods and pile them in the center. Since there are many scouts, I bet you can do that in less time. We, teachers, would be in charge of the fencing. You may start now!"

The scouts hurried off inside the forest. They picked up woods in the ground and piled them in the center.

"Lucy isn't back yet. I'm starting to get worried," Juvia said as she pouted her lips.

"Yeah, I'm starting to worry also. Even if she's busy, she would be running to us even in just a minute or two. But I haven't seen a Lucy this day since the opening ceremony started. It really bothers me," Cana said.

"Wait, guys," Levy said, pointing to someone, "Isn't that the Boy Scout Captain, Loke Cross? We can ask him if he had seen Lucy," Levy said, lightening up in her idea.

"Okay, I'll ask him," Mirajane said while she come near him, still bringing the pile of woods in her arms. The others followed her towards him.

"Loke, have you seen Lucy?" Mirajane asked him.

"Hi, Mira-san! Ummh...who's Lucy?" Loke said as he tried to remember where he had heard of the name Lucy. Then a figure of a blond-haired girl popped in his mind. "Oh that little captain? I haven't seen her," Loke said, with one hand supporting the woods placed in his shoulder, while the other hand is on his pocket.

"Don't you have captain duties with the teachers this day?" Mira asked.

"Uhm... Yes we have, this morning during the ceremony but after that, there's nothing else. Why, did something happen?" Loke asked them.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that she hasn't gotten back since the ceremony and all of us are already worrying. Thanks, Loke!" Mira said to him.

"You're welcome, Mira-san," Loke said.

"Oh no! Mira, I'm not a pessimist but I think Lucy is missing!" Wendy blurted out.

"What are we gonna do? Should we tell the teachers already?" Lisanna said.

"Yes, that's what we should do. Come on, let's hurry up already," Levy said, starting to panic in her place.

"Don't panic, Levy. That's only an intuition. We don't know if that's what really happened to her. By the way, where is that guy heading off?" Cana said as she pointed to Loke who walked deeper inside the forest.

"He told me that he'll help look for Lucy. So what we should do now is inform the teachers, okay?" Mirajane told them.

The six of them head off towards the teachers' room and inform them about their intuition.

* * *

><p>Lucy opened her eyes. Her sight was still blurred but she was sure that she was in a room. She was lying on the floor with her arms and feet tied with a rope. Her mouth was kept closed by a very sticky tape. She tried to speak but only her mumbles can be heard.<p>

The four men were sleeping but one of them woke up due to Lucy's mumble.

"Bora-san, our captive is already awake. Should we start now?" he said to their 'boss' who yawned from sleeping.

'_So his name was Bora... hmmm...'_ Lucy thought to herself.

"Alright, since it's already evening and our captive is already awake, I bet we should already start," the guy named Bora said.

"Hmmm! Hmmmm! Hmmmmmmmmmmm!" Lucy mumbled, trying to say something.

"Oh, I think our captain have something to say to us," Bora said as he take off the tape from Lucy's mouth.

"What do you really want from me, huh? And why did you bring me to this filthy room? Answer me, you jerks!" Lucy yelled with all her might until she gasped for breath. She tried to sit down using her shoulders.

"It's simple, captain. We... are gonna play. What kind of game would you like?" he said as he put out a small knife, and touched Lucy's face with its smooth surface. He made its way through her neck, then to her left shoulder down to her arm and then up again.

Lucy just looked at the tip of the knife, wishing he wouldn't thrust it to her at any time. She sighed when he put the knife away from her, but she suddenly held her breath when he pointed it to the center of her neck. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"What do you think? Would you join us in our game?" he whispered playfully in her ear. It sends shivers down to her spine. And now Lucy was in her deepest fear. If this continues, she would probably have a trauma after this.

"W-will you get it straight to the point? What do you really want from me?" Lucy said, her voice shaking. This time, her tears started flowing and flowing.

"We want you, your face, and your body. Not to mention that even if you're still a first year, you already have a matured body. Those perfect curves, big breasts, yet so innocent...," Bora said as he smoothly touched Lucy's left arm with her big hand.

"Don't touch me! Get away from me!" she said as she tried to kick him with her tied feet. But he took the chance to kiss her neck.

"Please, stop that! Stop it, please, I'm begging you!" Lucy said, already crying. "Someone, please help me!" she managed to say, as she just closed her eyes for she knew that no one could hear her except for the four men that have her. First, her first kiss, and then now her virginity!

Lucy's tear fell from her closed eyes, run down through her cheeks, and then fell on the floor. She can clearly hear the sound of it when it fell on the floor. It happened within a second, but she didn't notice another thing happened in that exact, same second.

She opened her eyes when she felt that Bora had stopped kissing her neck. There she saw him lying on the floor, his nose bleeding and he was choking blood. His cheek was swollen, maybe from a hard punch. But who would do that to him? It's not his companions, is it? She looked at the man in front of her, but her sight was blurred from her tears so she couldn't see clearly his face.

But she knew that she knew the man in front of her. Lion-like hair. It's the man she hated, but he had come to rescue her.

"L-loke? What are you doing—"

"Sshhh... Let's hurry first and get out of here before those guys wake up," he said to her as he carried her without untying the rope in her hands and feet.

Loke tiptoed slowly outside the room to prevent Bora from waking up. Outside, Lucy saw Bora's three companions lying on the floor, probably knocked-out by Loke. Loke ran fast when he finally made his way past them. They ended up near the beach, and Loke slowly put down Lucy and gasped for breath.

"Good thing we managed to be far from them. I hope they won't find us in here," Loke said to Lucy, finally catching his breath. Lucy was still shocked from all that had happened, and it left her speechless.

She didn't even notice that Loke had already untied the rope on her hands and feet. He finally finished freeing her, but Lucy was still not in her senses.

He held her arms with his hands and said, "Lucy, it's okay already. We are far from them, so you don't have to worry anymore," Loke said to her. She finally came back to her senses and looked at Loke with teary eyes.

She burst out cries and unconsciously hugged Loke tight. She was crying all her might that she didn't even notice what she was doing. She hugged him tighter and continued crying. She felt so scared and she thought that doing this would ease her fear.

Loke was shocked on what Lucy did, but he hugged her back. She was surprised on his response but she felt at ease.

"I-I was scared... so scared. Why do they have to do that? Pointing a knife at other people to follow their perverted pleasures. I feel so sick.." she said crying out more.

There were the two of them, at the seashore, hugging each other. Lucy was so scared. She didn't know what to do.

"Everything's fine now. Don't feel scared anymore... I-I'll protect you... especially from those bastards!" he said as he hugged her tighter.

"Thanks... Loke. I'm really glad that you were there. But you don't have to do that. You don't have to protect me. That's already too much, and to think that we were once enemies. By the way, how did you know that I'm there?" she asked him. She finally smiled but she was still scared a little. She broke the hug and leaned back from him.

"Oh that, I noticed those guys earlier but I didn't know that they have you. The others were worrying about you, and they asked me if I know where you are. I said that I haven't seen you since the ceremony, so they began to think that you were missing. I have a feeling that those guys have something to do with you so I searched for them and fortunately, I found you there," he said to Lucy.

"So that's why...Thank you for saving me," Lucy said as she rubbed her arms with her hands to keep her warm.

"Do you feel cold?" he said as he started unbuttoning his uniform.

"N-No! You don't have to do that! I'm alright," she said as she stopped his hand from continuing.

She noticed that she was holding his hand for too long so she put her hands on her knees and sat on a different direction from him.

She was busy looking at the waves at the beach, when she suddenly felt a cloth around her. It was Loke's. She could smell his perfume and it definitely smell familiar, back when he kissed her.

"Hey, I told you already that—"

Lucy's complain was interrupted when she looked at him. She quickly averted her gaze back to the beach and blush a hundred shades of red!

'_Oh my Goodness! He was topless! And those perfect, bulky abs—Lucy what are you thinking... he may have saved you from those perverted idiots but... but still, he was the one who stole your first kiss from you... so you can't possibly... you can't possibly... fall in love with him..'_Lucy's thoughts were interrupted when Loke spoke.

"Hey what happened?" Loke said, smirking at Lucy's reaction when she saw him topless.

"Take it back..." Lucy whispered.

"What did you say?" Loke asked.

"I said PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES BACK!" Lucy said loudly as she hand him his uniform, without even looking at him.

He didn't took the cloth from her hand, instead, he put it again around her shoulders and said, "If you insist to give it back to me, I would have no other choice but to hug you so that you wouldn't feel cold."

Feeling that she doesn't have any other choice, she surrendered to his request.

"Alright, I'll take it. But... how about you? It's true that it is very cold in here, especially you take off yours," Lucy said to him.

"I'm fine. I'll always be fine especially when you feel alright," he said flirtatiously.

Lucy blushed on what he said. She tried her best to hide it from him, but it cannot escape Loke's eyes.

"Eh... I can see you captain, you're blushing. Did you fall in love with me already? That's so fast, we only met each other last night. Oh! And I remember it's the same time now when we shared that sweet kiss last night..." he said, teasing her.

"Never! I would never fall in love with you! And thanks, for making me remember what happened last night, that tells me we're quits! So that means I don't owe you anything. We're still enemies, after all, Captain Loke Cross!" she said while she furiously threw to him his uniform and walked away from him.

Loke followed her with his eyes as she run away from him. He smirked the moment he can no longer see her.

"Tch. That girl will never notice that she's slowly falling for me. But I think, everything goes according to my plan. There's still a lot of time. I don't need to rush things up. Thanks to those scouts, they really helped me much," he said to himself as he wore his uniform properly.

He started walking home but he was suddenly startled when he noticed Lucy rushing up towards him.

"What? You changed your mind and choose to fall in love with me instead?" he asked her sarcastically.

"Idiot! I came back to you because I don't know how to get back home. Can I come with you?" Lucy asked him with pleading eyes.

"Alright, in one condition," he said, as he thought of another good idea.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"You have to be my _girlfriend._"

—Chapter 4 end—

* * *

><p><em>Oh! What's with this sudden request of Loke? Is this for real or just a joke to tease her? And what would be Lucy's response to him? Will she agree? Stay tune for <strong>Chapter 5: Bonfire Night!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Clovergiel's notes:<strong>

That's the fourth chapter for all of you! I had to publish it ahead of time because I don't want you, my beloved readers, to wait so long! It's because I love all of you so much, and, I would love you more and more if I have your reviews. So please review now if you liked this chapter! And if you would like to suggest something just tell me okay. I also want your comments and reactions about this chapter, especially the last part.

Thanks again and please continue to support this! May God bless all of you!

~Clovergiel


	5. Bonfire Night

Good day, readers! I'm terribly sorry for being gone for a very long time. If you noticed, I already updated my other fics (Soul Angel and A dangerous mission) and this is the only fic left untouched. But now, I'm giving you all an update and I hope and pray to God that you will all like it as a token of apology for not updating. So enjoy!

* * *

><p>I'm very much thankful to all of you who reviewed the last chapter: <strong>Maya-chan14, Ree-vance, waffle31, Stellar24, akichanz, animefreak619, Mae-chan024, theretic, Krystiiie, Kallen11, StripyDragonZ, kratos32536, oshirajinda, citygurl1515, FudoTwin17, flyhigh, Yumi-Niisan, Hikaru x kaoru 4ever, ShiNoHerupa, FairyTaillovaX766, sereneskydragonslayer, SaphireHeart and LucyXLoke. Thank you so much!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Fairy Tail and its characters aren't mine

* * *

><p><strong>A Fated Meeting<strong>

_By: Clovergiel_

_**Last Chapter...**_

_Lucy was kidnapped by four boy scouts and her roommates were left worried about her disappearance. They consulted Loke to know if the boy knew Lucy's whereabouts, but he said he doesn't know and told them that he will help find Lucy. He successfully found her and managed to win over the four scouts and take Lucy away. They were on the beach and they argued, making Lucy angry again at him and leave him, but she ran back to him asking if she can come with him, but he said he'll agree on one condition, she has to be his girlfriend. Now what will be Lucy's response? Let's find out on this chapter...ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Bonfire night<strong>

"Alright, in one condition," he said, as he thought of another good idea.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"You have to be my _girlfriend._"

Lucy was taken aback, regarding the childish condition he was asking of her. At first, she thought he was just joking and it was just one of his pranks and in any moment he will suddenly blurt out _'you got fooled!' _or something like _'never mind, I'm just joking'._

But then, all there is was silence, and no one even dared to speak a single world. They just froze in their place staring intently at each other as if they're fighting with their eyes and the first one to blink will lose.

Lucy was the first the break the silence. "I-I'm not s-sure about that. Are you really serious?" she said as she hissed under her breath.

She was now thinking that this guy is totally a weird and freaky one. Who would dare ask someone you barely even know to be your girlfriend? And to think that Lucy isn't someone who craves for boys attention, even if they were giving it to her without her wanting and asking for it. And she never even had a boy friend since the day she was born!

"Of course! I'm serious," then he smiled viciously at her. "You think I'm going to joke over these matters? What do you think of me, huh, Lucy?"

"You know what, Captain Loke Cross, I don't have time for these silly games of yours and I can clearly see that you're just flirting with me to gain my trust. But that will never happen and I won't let you use me so you might as well lead the way so we could already go home peacefully." She snorted at him.

"Eh, little captain, I think it is rude for you to ask me something without being grateful for it, right? And I'm not the one who gives freebies without compensation in return. So will you or will you not accept my condition as you being my girlfriend?" he said mischievously.

Lucy shrugged off the thoughts on her mind and focused on what she wanted from him. If she won't accept his stipulation, she cannot go back to the camp, but if she accepts, she would have to be his girlfriend and god knows whatever he'll do to her, and she's not guaranteed that he'll keep his promise.

Loke sensed her confusion so he stepped closer to her and held her right hand.

She was abruptly stunned when she felt warm hand hold hers. "W-What are you doing? Why are yo—"

"Don't be terrified, captain. I'll give you enough time to think about that as we walk home. They are having a big bonfire gathering there and I wouldn't want you to miss that special occasion. So let's go, okay?" he said coolly.

Lucy is now getting more confused at the situation. One minute he would be so flirtatious and a tease then another minute he would be so kind to her. Now she doesn't know what his true self is. She was dazed by confusion that she only managed to give him a nod. They started to walk while holding hands.

A few minutes have already passed and they had already walked too far before Lucy snapped and realized the situation she's in. He was leading the way back home, but in return, he had to hold her hand all the way and...and—

Loke saw her eyes widened suddenly as she stopped at her tracks. Then he spoke, "Ooh...I think you have realized it by now, don't you? You're so simple-minded."

Lucy looked at her hand which Loke holds and as much to her surprise, his grip grew tighter.

She glared at him as she tried to jerk her hands off of him. "Hey! Let me go! You planned this from the start, didn't you? You distracted me by saying you are concerned of me not being able to attend the bonfire when you'll be leading the way home so that I will be indebted to you and I can't say no to being your girlfriend!" she beamed at him as she continued to pull her hand out of him.

"Hmmm...that's quite close. You're pretty smart. But there's more to it than that. I won't be assured that you'll really be my girlfriend once we get back, because you can just ditch me off and go with your friends saying nothing happened and just a random guy saved you from those boy scouts. So I'm thinking that as a proof," he raised his hand holding her right hand, "I'll be showing this to everyone so you can't deny, how's that? Because come to think of it, you don't really have any other choice. Will you choose not to get back and just let me leave you there with those scouts still on the loose? I don't think so." He said proudly as if he'd been victorious ever since their game started.

Lucy thought of it. He's right. She doesn't have a choice. He had won from the beginning. But she can't let him win just yet. There are still many games to play.

As Lucy was about to surrender to him, they saw a group of people heading their way. They are the teachers, and Lucy couldn't understand how they knew they were here. But Lucy did know one thing— she _had_ to get her hands from him. She pulled it as hard as she can, and fortunately, Loke allowed her to break free.

Lucy sighed mentally for she thought that she had been saved by the teachers from having an instant boyfriend.

"Girl Scout Captain, Lucy Heartfilia. We heard you've disappeared. What happened?" one of the teachers with golden-brown hair, who Lucy recognizes as Gildarts-sensei, asked her.

"Uhm...s-sensei..." Lucy managed to say but the rest of her words were cut off when she remembered what had happened to her earlier, and tears started forming from her chocolate-brown eyes.

"Sensei, Lucy was kidnapped by four scouts. And sad to say, but they are _my_ boy scouts. And I know that I should take full responsibility for their actions. I'm so sorry for what happened," Loke said as he bowed to the teachers.

Lucy looked at him with great astonishment. She never imagined for him to stand up for her, and he was saying that he's going to take responsibility for those perverted scouts actions.

"It's not your fault BS Captain, and as we can see, you've already done your part by saving her. So your last punishment is to get her back safely to camp and to enjoy the bonfire night. Can you do that?" he asked with authority in his voice.

"Of course, sensei!" he answered as he saluted to the teacher.

Gildarts asked Loke about the description of the scouts and the way towards them.

"We'll be going now and find those boy scouts to punish them. Have a good bonfire night to the both of you." Lucy and Loke bowed to the teachers in respect as they bowed in return.

Gildarts-sensei and the others are already out of sight and Lucy just looked at him with perplexed eyes. He just looked back at her.

When she can no longer stand their staring contest, she broke the silence. "Why did you do that? I never imagined you standing up for me. And you taking the responsibility? Ha! That's not the Loke I knew."

She doesn't know why those kinds of words escaped her mouth. She didn't mean it like that. She just didn't how to thank him, in a way that will not inflate his ego. He already have too much of it that there's no room for another.

But it came out of her differently, and Loke thought of it the other way around. He thought the girl was insulting her and was ungrateful for what he did for her. So much for all his plans. He thought he will be another step closer in making Lucy fall for him, but he thought it just made it worse.

"It seems like you don't really know me that well, yet. Here I am doing something for you, and then you'll make some smart comments against me. It really hurts my feelings, you know," he said as he put his hands in his heart and acted as if he's in pain.

Due to unknown reasons, Lucy laughed. "Hahaha... stop that! You look creepy. Actually," she said as she calmed down from her laugh. "That's not what I wanted to say. I just don't know how to say it whereas I wouldn't inflate your ego but I can say it not in a mean way, but I guess it didn't turn out that way and then—"

Loke began to feel irritated with her too much talk. So he tried to interrupt her.

"Stop! Will you get direct to the point? I can't keep up with what you're saying and I heard something like 'inflating my ego'. What does that—"

'I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU, OKAY! Are you happy now?" Now it was Lucy's turn to interrupt him. After she said that, she felt embarrassed and thought that the boy would just laugh at her. He waited for a chuckle or a smirk or a laugh, but nothing came. Instead, she heard a gentle, "You're welcome."

"Come on now! You might want to hurry up a little if you don't want to miss the bonfire," Loke told her. She just nodded and her eyes are like telling him 'Go ahead, I'll follow'. That's when he noticed that she's purposely trying her best to hide her hands in her back. Stupid Lucy thinking he's still in on it.

He started walking and she followed, keeping an ample amount of distance between them.

Without bothering to stop or to look at the girl behind him, he spoke, "You don't have to be uncomfortable anymore. I'll drop that _'girlfriend'_ subject _for now_. I'm just teasing you anyway. And if you'll ever be my girlfriend, which I know will not be too soon, it wouldn't be forced just like awhile ago. I'd make sure that it would be of your own accord, and you are going to fall real hard, I tell you. Just wait, and you'll never realize that you are already the one asking for it."

It didn't sound like a prediction nor a command. It sounded more like a challenge.

"Not on your life, Captain Loke Cross! Why are you so worked up on this anyway? According to what I've heard, you have many fan girls. You can have anyone you want. So why bother yourself on me?" she asked her.

They are already nearing the campsite and Lucy could already see the huge bonfire set up across her. That's when he started to answer.

"_That... _is the reason why. I can have any girl I want—except you. That's why I'm bothering myself."

He said these in a low voice. And add the fact that Lucy was already engaged with the sight before her, so she didn't hear much of what he had said.

"Sorry, come again. Did you say something?" she asked, oblivious to what he's feeling. When he didn't answer back, she took that as a no.

"Come on, it's a bonfire! We shouldn't bore ourselves to death in here." She said as she took his hand and literally dragged him towards the huge pile of woods already lit by fire.

He just looked at the girl dragging him. She really is a simple-minded one. She sometimes doesn't think before she acts. Just like now. It's like she had forgotten about them being sworn enemies and him kissing her forcefully last night—_and not to mention that it was her first kiss_—and she was holding his hand right now when earlier, she was trying her best to hide it away from his grasp.

He just smirked to himself at his thoughts. Maybe he _really _was one step closer.

He saw where they are headed, and it seems like Lucy spotted her currently lifeless friends, who were probably damn worried about Lucy.

He stopped at his tracks, which forced Lucy to stop too because she was holding him.

"C-Can I have just five minutes?" He asked her. To her, it seemed like somewhat a rhetorical question, because she doesn't know what exactly he's talking about. No one had seen them yet and Loke pulled her back a bit deeper in the forest.

"Hey! What do you mean? Five minutes to talk? Five minutes to walk? Five minutes to sing? Five minutes to hug? Five minutes to...Oh God. Don't tell me it's that," she asked with a bemused look as she cupped her mouth with her hands.

Loke smirked at the probably perverted thoughts of Lucy. Then he talked, "Forget what you're thinking about. I just wanted to have... five minutes... to be with you tonight."

Lucy stood stunned with what he had said. It's none of her choices, specifically not the last one. But still, she doesn't get what he meant. She let him explain so she kept quiet.

"You are already heading off to your friends. And that would mean that I will be left alone in here."

"Why, don't you have your friends?"

"They're probably having their own fun at their place, and they probably don't even notice I'm gone so I won't bother showing up at them and besides...to tell you the truth, this is my first bonfire so I want it to be memorable. And I wanted to be with you because...because you make me so comfortable around you. After a very long time, I am talking to a girl again at ease. I have lived almost all my life being jumped at by girls and being followed everywhere, and I don't want any of that. But when I met you, you were different, and in fact, you even get mad at me when I kissed you, whereas if that was another girl, she would probably return the favor a hundred times. So that's why I think you're different."

They were already sitting in the insides of the forest far from the others as he spoke. She just listened to him. This is the first time she saw his soft side and she didn't know he had these feelings within him. She was sitting beside him and she was looking at him as he spoke, while his eyes looking at the bonfire.

When he finished speaking, he glanced at her and saw her intently listening and looking at him. Her head rested on her arms which are on top of her knees bent in front of her.

Slowly, her eyelids felt heavy and gradually closed down as she drifted to a shallow sleep. He just stared at her sleeping state and didn't know what came to him next. He just felt the urge build inside of him as he slowly inched closer towards her face and tried to do again what he had done last night. How badly he missed those lips.

Even though what he had said to her was only partly true, it's still all a part of his plan to make her fall for him. But he was letting all those thoughts go away for a moment. She didn't know how much he was turned on by their kiss last night, and now he wanted to repeat it.

He drew closer and closer to the sleeping girl, and when he was about a few centimeters away from her, she snapped and opened her eyes, only to find Loke's face too close to hers. She blushed deeply as they backed away from each other.

That's when she finally screamed. "KYAAAA! What do you think you're trying to do!? Now you're taking advantage of me just because I'm sleeping. I should have never doubt my impressions about you. When you told me those things, I have a second thought that you were not that really bad, but I was wrong. You truly were an egomaniac molester!"

Loke couldn't say anything. Just when he thought he was one step closer to his goal, there he was ruining all his progress. He did what he think was best to do at the moment.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I just couldn't control myself. You were so cute when you're sleeping that's why—"

"Then you really are an egomaniac molester!" she yelled at him. It just had gotten worse.

"What's happening in here?" they heard a voice said. They did catch a few campers' attention and some of them are Lucy's friends. It was Cana who had spoken.

Lucy turned back and saw her pack of friends who were very much delighted to find her finally. Lucy's anger all went away and transformed into joy as she finally saw her friends.

"Lu-chan!" Levy ran off towards her as she locked her in a tight hug, "We were all so worried about you! We can even hardly eat and be happy on a bonfire without you. What happened to you? Are you alright?" Levy continuously asked Lucy, partly, because she wanted to know the answers, and partly because she might not be able to control her emotions and cry in front of everyone.

As they hugged, Lucy glanced at Loke from the corner of her eye. He wasn't joining them and just watched them as he leaned on a tree. She knew what he was thinking. He was probably questioning her for not mentioning the part where she was saved by her knight-in-shining-abs-I-mean-boy-scout-uniform.

He saw her glanced his way, but he realized that she has no intention of mentioning anything concerning Loke Cross so he guessed he has to do it his way.

Lucy saw him walking away with his hands in his pockets, smirking all throughout. She doesn't get the smirk thingy but she still hadn't forgotten the thing he was about to do to her earlier, and that just lit up her rage. There's really no way for her to mention to them that Loke had saved her. She doesn't want them to thank him after what he had done to her. Not in the least.

* * *

><p>"Lucy, you should have invited Loke over with us. Besides he is the one who <em>saved<em> you, right?" Juvia said to the now annoyed Lucy. The others just nodded in agreement.

She couldn't count how many times they have already said that to her. It's true that she hadn't really told them about the whole incident-with-Loke thing. If it weren't for that intercom broadcasting what just happened to her tonight and how the captain of the boy scouts saved the Girl Scout's captain blah blah blah. It was like they have just listened to a drama story and that's when all of them started chirping and teasing Loke and Lucy.

She just let her marshmallow's skin be toasted in the big fire. She was too drowned by her thoughts and if it weren't for Wendy screaming at her, she wouldn't have noticed that her marshmallow already lit up with fire.

Her adrenaline rush came to her and she quickly put the stick she was holding away from the fire, but it was too late, the marshmallow already caught up the fire. And when she tried to blow it off, all that was left was nothing but a toasted black substance. It was her fourth time doing this already and she hadn't even eaten yet a well-roasted marshmallow. She was just really thinking too much.

"Lucy, what's happening to you? Are you sure you're fine? We'll bring you to the infirmary if you just say so. You must still have been in a shocked state after _that_ incident," said a worried Mira.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just thinking too many things at the moment," Lucy said with a smile so as to not let her friends worry.

"Here Lucy-chan," Wendy said as she handed Lucy her stick with 3 well-roasted marshmallows. "I noticed that you haven't eaten anything yet so I bet I'll just give you mine. And I have eaten a lot already so I guess I'm already full. Here, please take it."

"Thank you so much Wendy. You're so sweet," she said as she chewed one of the marshmallows. She savored its taste and she felt heaven. It's crunchy on the outside yet so fluffy on the inside.

All of them just stared at her waiting for her comment as she finished all three of them.

"Wow! It's so delicious. Thanks again, Wendy," she said to Wendy.

"You're welcome, Lucy-chan. Would you like more?" Wendy asked.

"Well, Lucy," Lisanna snapped, "You probably should ask more from your Prince Charming. Look over there," Lisanna pointed to where Loke and his buddies are, "he seems a bit down. Maybe, it's due to a girl who was not minding or even looking at him after what he had done for her."

Lucy can't take it anymore. They were bugging her conscience and they succeeded in doing so. She knew what they wanted from her.

She shot up from her sitting position. "Okay okay! I'll do what you want. You just wanted me to invite him over here, right? Don't expect me to do anything else okay?!"

She couldn't resist them, after all they are her friends. If only they knew her agony, the reason why she's being ungrateful. If only they knew what he had done to her. But how was she supposed to tell them? Is she going to say 'Hey, I hate that guy and I don't want to invite him here with us because he just stole my first kiss and was about to molest me again earlier if it weren't for you coming to my aid.'

Of course she doesn't want them to know that there was something like that happening between them. It's enough for them to know only about the 'saving' thing.

She stormed off towards Loke's bunch. As she was about halfway near, it dawned on her. How was she supposed to ask him? Wouldn't it look like she was flirting with him? And, c'mon, talk about _that _guy's ego!

She looked back at her friends and saw their hopeful eyes. They are watching her every move. She can't back down now. But what she's supposed to do? Then she thought of, somehow, a good idea.

—Chapter 5 end—

_What is Lucy planning to do? Is this really a good idea or another shenanigan for her life at the camp? And what will happen when the two scouts clash together? Will Lucy's camp ever gain a good fortune? Stay tune for** Chapter 6: The rival's vow!**_

**Clovergiel's notes:**

Hi readers! I do hope you enjoyed this update. And again, I'm very sorry for my disappearance. I won't do that again, I promise.

So guys...please continue to support and please review too. I love you all! XD (By the way, I have a poll in my profile. Feel free to answer!)

P.S.: By the way, I'm currently working on my first one-shot and non-AU fanfic. It's a Christmas tribute for everyone and I hope you'll read it and like it. I don't know if they have Christmas in their world but this is fanfic anyway and I don't own anything so I think that'll do.

That's all God bless everyone and Merry Christmas!

~Clovergiel


	6. The rival's vow

I'm very much thankful to all of you who reviewed the last chapter: **Loki Luvr 4ever, LucyXLoke, Lou.D, sereneskydragonslayer, kerri leilua321, lokirah06, blissfulme, and Animelover!** I love yah all!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Fairy Tail and its characters aren't mine

* * *

><p><strong>A Fated Meeting<strong>

_By: Clovergiel_

**_Last Chapter..._**

_Lucy was surprised with Loke's offer to be his girlfriend. She can't decide so Loke just held her hand and lead the way to camp. But she finally realized that he had just tricked her and in the middle of their argument, the teacher's came, who ask the immoral scouts whereabouts. Then they continued heading back to camp and Loke asked for five minutes of her time. She permitted but it ended in a disaster as she caught him about to steal a kiss from her again while she sleeps. Then, Lucy finally found her friends and enjoyed the bonfire with them, but they kept bugging her to invite Loke over to their place. She finally gives up and was about to head to Loke's direction as she thought of a plan to ask him. How would she ask? Now here's the next chapter for all of you... ENJOY! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Rival's Vow<strong>

Lucy continued at her tracks and stopped in front of him, still unsure of what to do. She _had_ her plan, but she doesn't know if this would work.

"Ehem!" She faked a cough. That's when he noticed her presence.

"Hey Captain, your princess is here," the ginger-haired guy named Hibiki said to Loke.

Loke ignored him, instead, he focused on the blonde girl in front of him. "Ooh little captain, what are you doing here? You missed me already?" he teased.

She just rolled her eyes and said, "Excuse me, before you start making comments, listen to me first, okay? If it weren't for my friends bugging me over and over, I wouldn't do this in the first place. So don't get your hopes too high."

The rest of Loke's friends just watched them as if there's a live soap opera going on. Lucy recognized some of them who are with Loke when they were playing the 'spin the bottle' game.

She also saw that all the other scouts have went closer to them to watch the show they're doing. Lucy felt her cheeks grew hot from embarrassment. Then he started to speak.

"Will you get straight to the point, captain?" Loke beamed.

"Uhh..I-I just w-want to say that," she said, feeling like she was losing the voice to speak,as she scratched the back of her head, "A-Ano... my f-friends wanted me to i-invite you over there at our area." She heard everyone teasing the two of them which just made her blush even more.

She immediately glanced at his friends' direction. "You could come as well. You know, we can have some get-together bonding. And this might start the friendship between the boy and girl scouts, right?"

This is her plan, to invite Loke's friends too so that it wouldn't look like she was too desperate to be with him. Which is never gonna happen. She just doesn't want to make her friends disappointed.

But she wasn't true to her words. It's not true that she wanted to build some kind of friendship between her scouts and the boy scouts. She still has that force within her which tells her that she has to prove that her scouts are better. Only the two of them knew about this, but there is a secret competition among the scouts and Lucy would definitely not lose to him.

"Hey, captain that's fun! We could get to meet new people, right?" A certain pink-headed guy said.

A guy with dark spiky hair retorted. "Oi, Natsu! I know that's not your true agenda. You're hitting on that white-haired girl, aren't yah?"

"No, I'm not! Is that what your brain made of ice tells you? Who's idiot enough to hit a girl, huh? Girls are supposed to be protected, not harmed!" Natsu said proudly.

That's when all of them started laughing. Lucy also laughed at pink-headed guy's innocence. They don't think Natsu gets what Gray is trying to say.

"Oi Oi! What are you laughing for, huh? It's not like I'm telling a joke here, I'm serious!" Natsu said as they all laugh harder.

"You really are dumb! Haha! '_Hitting on a girl'_—that's an expression! What I'm trying to say is that you're trying to woo that lass, not hurt her, BAKA!" Gray said as he laughed at him.

"Well, sorry for not knowing," he said sarcastically, "Are you trying to pick a fight with me, droopy eyes?" Natsu said as he clenched his fists.

"You're on, squinty-eyed idiot!" Gray countered as he stretched his arms and legs.

A guy with long jet-black hair stands between the two, holding a guitar. "You, two! Stop this fight! Let's just enjoy this night listening to a wonderful song brought to you by the one and only mighty Gajeel!" he said as he started strumming his guitar.

"Get out of here! No one dares to stop my fight!" Natsu grunted. Gajeel still continued to sing, not minding the two fired up boys beside him.

Gray is now getting irritated at the long-haired boy. "Oh, so you're not stopping huh?" He said as he aimed at the singing guy, knocking down his guitar.

Seeing the dreaded state of his musical instrument, he punched Gray back. "How dare you destroy my beloved guitar, huh? You're going to pay for this!" Gajeel said as he tried to aim at Gray again, but Natsu stopped him.

"Why are you taking my fight from me? This fight is mine!" Natsu said as he pushed Gajeel's face with his palm.

Gajeel felt annoyed at the hand in his face, so he held Natsu's arm and yanked him down in one blow. "Get your disgusting hands away from my face!"

But this gesture seems a lot strong so Gray was tagged along with Natsu. Then the three started their rumble as the others just sweat dropped in their places.

This show was supposed to be a—somehow—romantic scene between Lucy and Loke, but it ended up in a fight between the three.

"Shouldn't you be stopping them?" Lucy asked Loke. "You're their captain!"

"Oh just leave them be. They're always like that anyway and no one dares to stop their fight, not when you want to be tagged along in their fight. So, what were you saying again?" Loke asked composedly.

"Uuhh..I-I was saying earlier that my friends want me to invite you over there at our place to, you know, enjoy the bonfire together?" Lucy said hesitantly.

"Captain, is it really your friends...or you _yourself_?" Loke chaffed.

"IT'S MY FRIENDS, BAKA! And to tell you, I still haven't forgotten what you have done to me. You're going to pay for that, Loke Cross!" she bellowed but not too loud for others to hear.

She can't be mad right now, she still have to complete her objective. And if she let her emotions control over her, even if she's flaming with rage right now, she will get back to her friends empty-handed. So she tried to compose herself and do what she has to do, to get all this things over with.

"So, will you and your friends come?" she said unsure of the last part, after seeing the fighting state of his three friends.

"Of course, captain, I'd love too. You go ahead first and then we'll come later, after I finished stopping those three. It might take long though," he replied.

Lucy tried to smile at this response, but tried not to. She just shrugged and walked back to her friends.

* * *

><p>Lucy had already gone back to her friends and they asked her what happened in there.<p>

"They'll be coming. He's just trying to stop those three's fight," Lucy said coolly.

"You mean you asked all of them to come here?" Juvia asked.

"Yup! Why, is there anything wrong with that?" Lucy asked. Then her eyes saw that some of her friend's faces are beaming with bright red.

Levy managed to speak, even after that immense blushing. "U-Uhh...I-It's a-alright, Lu-chan. T-They're just going to come here, right? N-Nothing else, nothing else!"

Lucy, oblivious to what was happening to her, just shrugged the thoughts out of her mind. But she couldn't take the tension anymore. Everyone of them is barely speaking, well, maybe except for some, like Mirajane.

"Hara, hara. What's happening to all of you? Are you guys, okay? It's not like there's something wrong with them coming over to us, right?" Mirajane calmly said. She saw Loke and his friends coming their way. "Oh look, they are all here!" She said as she faced her friends, seeing them blush much more.

That's when Mirajane felt someone speak in her ear. "Hi, Mirajane. It's nice to see you again."

Mirajane Strauss felt goosebumps upon hearing the voice that had just spoken. She slowly turned to face the owner of the voice and she's not in the least mistaken on who she guessed it was. She never would.

"F-F-r-r-rie-d… H-he-l-lo! L-long time n-no s-s-see! H-hehe…" Mira said trying her best to inch away from him without him noticing.

But unfortunately for her, it didn't escape his sight. Or it can't.

"Mira-chan~~It's been a long time since we've last seen each other. I suppose you're not trying to hide from me right?" Fried Justine said with a full smile.

"O-of course n-not! Why w-would I d-do that?" She stepped farther away from him, but what he did is move closer to her. It ended in Mira stepping and stepping away from him and Fried trying his best to keep their distance close. And finally, she ran and he followed her.

All eyes watching them seemed confused as to what just happened. Well, except for one.

"Actually," Lisanna spoke, " That was Mira-nee's long time suitor, Fried Justine. He always follows her around, even in school, but she tries to hide when he's there. I think she likes him already, she's just denying it." She giggled.

There were oooh's and aaah's heard, showing their understanding of the situation. Everyone's silent and neither of the two groups were speaking. This would be a long night for the scouts.

* * *

><p>"Hey, little captain, why are you being quiet in there? Don't you want to join your friends?" Loke asked skeptically.<p>

Lucy chose to watch them from afar, sitting with her back leaning on a tree. Loke had followed her and tried to make a conversation with her.

"Nah. I'm happy just watching them. But of course, I'm still not forgetting about the deal. I'll let them be happy and tag along with those boy scouts of yours….for now. And you," she said as she looked at him from head toe with disgust, "You don't have any right to talk to me, so I'll be more than delighted if you'll back off." Smiling at first, she let him absorb the sarcasm in her voice.

Loke smirked to this. "Eh? You're taking that too seriously? Our friendship is on the line in this issue, you know."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't think _our_ and _friendship_ should go in one sentence."

Loke didn't answer nor make a teasing remark. Instead, he just sat on the vacant space beside Lucy.

Lucy ignored the annoying guy beside her. She'll just formulate her plans for the rest of the camp. Her main goal: to win the competition. But what competition?

Lucy stared into nothing as the events that happened before they get to camp flowed in her mind.

_Lucy knocked twice at the wooden door before her. Hearing a voice of approval, she twisted the silver doorknob leading her inside the Principal's office._

_"Ah yes, Captain Lucy Heartfilia, please come in," Principal Makarov said as he gestured for her to sit on the chair opposite his desk._

_"Hai! Lucy said, bowing before acknowledging the seat offered to her._

_The principal treated her sitting as a cue for him to speak._

_"So Lucy, you know that the camp is two days away right?" Lucy didn't speak but she nodded._

_"Do you have any idea what would happen throughout?"_

_"Actually, Principal Makarov, I don't have the slightest idea about the camp. I just know that we will be doing activities with the boy scouts from Blue Pegasus," she countered politely._

_"Well, truly, there's more to it than that. Yeah, you would be having many activities, team buildings and such, but what's most important is that there would be a secret competition between our girl scouts and their boy scouts. You can't tell anyone about this, even your scouts. Only you and the boy scout's captain knew about this. At the end of the camp, we are going to announce the victor, and of course, the winning captain and scouts would be awarded and be given a prize. So, I want you to be prepared. You wouldn't let us lose in this, right?" the principal explained._

_Lucy nodded._

_"So I guess it's all clear to you now, ne Captain Lucy?"_

_"Hai, Principal! I won't let you down in this!"_

Lucy came back to her senses when she heard a loud snap in front of her.

"Oi little captain, did you hear what I said? Loke asked, still snapping his fingers to her.

"Huh? Sorry, are you talking to me?" Lucy asked, not slightly interested on what he's telling her, if there is.

He spoke, even though he know she's not looking at him. He stood up, walked and stopped in front of her.

"So, I was saying that … I guess no one of us wants to lose in this game they're playing, right? So….." he trailed off.

Lucy looked up at him, finally having a bit of interest in what he's saying. One of her eyebrows twitched upwards. "What?"

"So I think we should make a deal. Ah no … _deal _is not the right term for it," he said as he put a finger on his chin, trying to think of the right word. "I think it's more like a … _vow. _Yeah, that's it, we will make a vow to each other."

"A vow? As in a wedding _vow_? Duh?! Who said I wanted to be married to you?" Lucy rolled her eyes to him while crossing her arms across her chest.

"Dummy," he said as he laughed at her ignorance. He gave her a slight pat in the head and then added, "I know you like me but I'm not interested in marrying you either, what I mean is a _Rival's Vow_—not a wedding vow."

Lucy's cheek reddened. "A-And who t-told you that I like you? You're getting so full of yourself. That would be bad if it gets worse, you know. Try consulting a psychiatrist, that might help you," she told him sarcastically.

He didn't reply but he just laughed.

Moments after, Lucy thought about the latter part of what he had said. _Rival's vow? _Sounds interesting for her.

"What do you have in mind? About that rival's vow you're saying?" Lucy asked, curious of his proposal.

"Well, we will state a vow to each other, including there our name, saying that we would do our very best to win in the competition, and … I'll be adding some little twist to our vow. Whoever wins will decide something for the loser party to do. So I'll start first. Just like in a wedding, we're going to exchange our rings," he said as he took off the ring from his finger. She took Lucy's soft hand and put the ring on one of her fingers.

"I, Loke Cross, captain of the boy scouts, promise to do my best in every trial or challenge, may it be a physical or a mental challenge, hard or easy. And I vow to win over the girl scout's captain, Lucy Heartfilia. And if at the end of the camp I do win in this competition, as a reward, Lucy Heartfilia must fulfill the consequence of," Loke said, smirking at her, "being my _slave_."

* * *

><p><em>Woah! The rival's vow started off with Loke! And Lucy must be his slave if she lose! What would Lucy do about this, and what would be her vow to Loke? Stay tune for <em>_**Chapter 7: Competition between the scouts**__!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Clovergiel's Notes:<em>**

So there you have it, my sixth chapter! Sorry for updating slow, you wouldn't believe what happened! My laptop broke down and I lose all my files! I had to rewrite all my fics and Oh God, I don't know what to do. I do remember them, but still, sometimes the first one is better right? But, I still did my best to make this again. Sorry for my other fics, I'm still working on them right now. Even my future stories are deleted. So there, I still need more motivation to start them again. I hope Kami-sama would help me through this!

Sorry for sharing that long story. Anyways, please do say what you feel about this chapter. I love you all! (By the way, my poll is still open to everyone!)

Thank you everyone and may God bless all of you!

~clovergiel


	7. Competition Between the Scouts

Hi, please don't hit me! I know I've been really really bad for not updating way too long. You can call me lazy or what, but I just can't seem to get rid of my writer's block. I could only do short stories recently, under pressure. ^_^ But good news! I gained my inspiration to write again! Haha All it takes is to read a hundred chapters of Fairy Tail! Hope this continues till the end. Cheer for me, kay?

Anyway, here's the update! Please tell me what you think. I'm a bit discouraged with this story. Just a little bit. ^_^

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:<p>

Fairy Tail and its characters aren't mine

* * *

><p><strong>A Fated Meeting<strong>

_By: Clovergiel _

_Last Chapter..._

_The boys were asked by Lucy to join the bonfire night together! Will this be the start of the bond between the two groups of scouts or a chance for more rivalry and competition? Meanwhile, Loke proposed an exchange of vows with Lucy. The rival's vow. And if Lucy loses, she'll be Loke's slave. Now what would be Lucy's reaction to this? And what would be her counter vow? Let's find out on this chapter. . .ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Competition Between the Scouts<strong>

"I, Loke Cross, captain of the boy scouts, promise to do my best in every trial or challenge, may it be a physical or a mental challenge, hard or easy. And I vow to win over the girl scout's captain, Lucy Heartfilia. And if at the end of the camp I do win in this competition, as a reward, Lucy Heartfilia must fulfill the consequence of," Loke said, smirking at her, "being my slave."

Lucy's eyes widened at this. She couldn't believe what she just heard! She instantly took back her hand from his grasp. Unfortunately, a finger already had Loke's ring on it. "Y-Your slave? Are you insane? Why would I do that? And how long will that be, huh?" Lucy asked in quick successions.

"Oh, are you implying that you wouldn't stand a chance on winning against me, so. . .you are complaining about my proposed punishment? Are you already admitting defeat, little captain?" Loke teased.

"Of course not! Who would lose to an egomaniac idiot like you? I-I just reacted like that because you're toying with me again. It's too absurd! Even more absurd than asking me to be y-your. . . your girlfriend," Lucy said, her voice lowering as she stated the last words embarrassedly.

"Why, would you rather be my girlfriend than be my slave? I'm cool with both though. Just tell me," Loke said as he drew closer to Lucy and winked.

She pushed him away. "Oh just stop it!" Then she threw both her hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay. I will complain no more. If that is what you want. FINE. You wouldn't win against me and my scouts anyway. Ha!" she proudly told him.

Loke just shrugged. "A'right. Enough said. It's your turn now, little missy."

Lucy almost forgot about their rival's vow since she was too focused on their verbal arguments. She'd love to hurt him physically, but she chose to save that for the competition. Now off to her vow.

She sighed deeply and looked at the ring Loke put on her as the sign of their vow. Hmm, not bad. Not too manly for her either. It is a gold ring with a tiny blue gem on top of it. Suddenly, a silly thought came across her mind.

"Um, wait. I just want to ask, these rings we're exchanging, do we have to wear them until the end of camp?" she asked.

"Hmmm. . . " he thought for it for a second. "I think that'll do," he answered back.

"So we must never take it off then, until these are all finished. Deal?"

"Deal," Loke countered, not knowing what Lucy might be planning.

Lucy tried to hold back her laughter. "There's no turning back on your word! So here's my turn."

In that instant, Loke realized where this was going. "Hey, that's not fair! Dammit, I knew something would be up on your sleeves," Loke cursed.

Lucy smiled victoriously as she took off her pink-with-butterfly-design-which-is-too-girlish-for-Loke ring from her right forefinger.

Loke backed away from her. "I am so not going to wear that! T-That is. . . that is so gay! I would look stupid on that ring. Seriously, butterfly design? And I doubt that would even fit in me. It's too small. Don't you have another one that is more decent?" he complained.

"None. And hey, this is decent enough! This ring's so precious to me. You should be honored I even let you borrow this. Besides, I'm gonna be putting this on your pinky finger. Isn't that cute? A pink ring on your pinky," Lucy giggled at the thought. "And we had a deal. No turning back," Lucy pointed out.

Although hesitantly, Loke finally gave up. He didn't have another choice anyways. "A-Alright, alright. You win. Just put it on me already," he said as he thrusts his hand towards Lucy. "But I will surely find a way out of this."

Lucy smiled as she put the ring on his pinky finger and started her vow. "I, Lucy Heartfilia, captain of the amazing and intelligent girl scouts, promise to do my very best in every trial or challenge, may it be physical or a mental challenge, hard or easy. And I vow to win over the stupid, egomaniac molester boy scout's captain, Loke Cross. And if at the end of the camp, I do win in this competition, a-as a r-reward, I-I. . ." Lucy trailed off.

She thought of it for a moment. If she would make Loke do something, what would be the best thing? She must seize this chance and don't let it go to waste. But honestly, nothing comes to her mind.

She would love having a butler or an errand boy, but it it's gonna be Loke, she will pass. And isn't that just the same as being a slave? Loke would certainly mock her creativity and logic.

What if she makes him step down on his position as the captain? So in that case, she wouldn't have to see him if ever a camp like this would be organized again. Just to be sure.

Ahhh! She really didn't know what to do or say. Loke noticed her struggle, so he held her hand and told her, "Sweetie, it seems like you haven't decided yet on what you wanted me to do. I know you want to do a lot of naughty things to me and couldn't decide which one, so I'll give you ample time to think through it. I bet a day is enough, ne? Before the competition's announcement-or more like our camp's so-called activity. I'll be waiting then. Be wise and. . .dream of me. Goodnight, my little captain."

After saying this, Loke cupped her cheeks with both hands and kissed her in the forehead.

"Ja ne!" Loke said, walking away from the beet red Lucy. She couldn't evade that fast thumping of her heart, no matter how she's annoyed of him. A forehead kiss? That's more special for her than any other kiss there is. All it speaks off is sincerity. Does the same goes for Loke, too?

She couldn't fathom what she's feeling. Normally, she'd be annoyed and would be hitting him for teasing her. But why is it that she was blushing a lot these past few hours? And all of those were because of Loke. Has his rescue-Lucy stunt gradually started to melt the ice in Lucy's heart?

* * *

><p>Levy walked over to Wendy and Juvia, who was busy chatting about how hot Gray is, who's basically Juvia's 'love of her life'. Wendy just cheered on for Juvia, just like how she cheered for Levy's love.<p>

Levy seemed to notice that something spooky and thrilling was going on with the two captains. And she's definitely not gonna let it slide. She needed allies.

"And then Gray-sama would hold Juvia's hand on their wedding day, looking at me with those beautiful icy orbs as he says-" Juvia said with her eyes now in big hearts, totally drowned in her fantasies about Gray, if not for Levy interrupting her.

"Hey, Wendy," Levy whispered.

Juvia shot a piercing glance at Levy's direction, as the imagination bubble in her head popped, replaced by murderous plans to Levy.

"Why did you have to interfere with Juvia's love! Are you a love rival too? Are you? Are you?" Juvia said shaking Levy's limp body. She could be really scary if she wanted too. Especially if it concerns her Gray-sama.

"Gomen~ Juvia-chan. I didn't mean to do that. But I think this is important," Levy said, terrified.

"Is there more important than Gray-sama?" Juvia yelled.

A few scouts turned their direction, and some of them are the boy scouts whom Lucy invited. And Gray was one of them.

"Oi oi! Did I just hear my name there? Are you talking about me?" Gray said.

Natsu chuckled. "Haha! They're probably talking about how awful you are. And how hentai you are."

"Don't start with me again, flame-brain. And who are you calling hentai, huh?" Gray countered.

Natsu pointed an accusing finger at him. "You are! Who else is naked around here?"

Gray looked down. "Uwaah! When did I take it off?"

A teacher passed by their lot. "Oi, Mr. Fullbuster! Put on your clothes! Or do you want to run naked around the bonfire?"

"Hai, sensei," Gray said as he put back his uniform on.

Juvia can't seem to get ahold of herself after seeing Gray's naked body. "Kyaaah! Gray-sama, you're really hoooot. Juvia's so in love..."

"Ah, Levy-chan, what were you saying earlier?" Wendy asked, slightly evading Juvia's fangirling.

"Oh, right! Well, you see, I think something fishy is going on between those two. Look at them." Levy pointed at the captains' direction.

The two blue-haired girls shot a glance to where Levy's pointing. Cana, who overheard them talking, imitated them and turned her head, too.

There they saw Lucy and Loke together at a nearby tree. Lucy stifled giggle as she put her girlish ring on Loke's pinky finger, and Loke on the other hand seemed to not like one bit of it.

Juvia held Levy by the shoulders. "Why did you said it just now? Now Juvia finally get rid of one rival in love! I have to properly thank Loke-kun later. Hihihi," Juvia snickered as she suspiciously whispered to herself, "Then in that way, I might see Gray-sama naked in their room. Hohoho."

Wendy was left baffled in her place. "What are they doing?" she asked.

"Oh Wendy, you're really too young and too naive for these things," Cana remarked. "It's obvious that they're a couple now! Exchanging of rings are usually done by married couples, but you know the generation today. They call each other hubby and wifey, even though they're not yet married, and, they also tend to mimic how married ones act. If you know what I mean," Cana explained to Wendy, whispering to her the last phrase which made Wendy shiver.

"But I didn't expect them to be this fast though, considering the fact that Lu-chan is not into boys," Levy wondered. "But we should be happy for her now that she finally found her true love and—"

Levy was interrupted and stunned, so was the others, when they saw Loke kissing Lucy's forehead.

"Kyaaaah! Aren't they so cute? They're so perfect together! And Lucy blushed! Omo!" Lisanna squealed.

The four girls looked at her direction. "When did you get here?"

"Hey, you're so mean. I was fangirling too, the same as you guys. I was here the whole time. Don't I have the right to be?" Lisanna said.

"Of course, you can. We're just startled when you spoke. But kyaaahh I can't suppress my giddiness!" Cana said as they both squealed again.

"Sshhh! Be quiet. Loke's coming this way," Wendy whispered.

All of them lowered their heads and voices and pretended to be talking about other things as Loke passed through them.

But Wendy couldn't contain it and went up to Loke and said, "A-Ano. . .Loke-san. . ."

"What is it?" Loke asked as he smiled at the tiny girl.

"U-Uhmm, PLEASE TAKE CARE OF OUR CAPTAIN!" Wendy said as she bowed before him. "She might look like a strong and cheerful lady but we, her friends, know that Lucy-chan is still oblivious to some things. So please, don't hurt her," Wendy said, as if she wasn't oblivious herself.

Loke looked at the others and saw their hopeful, nodding faces. He might not understand fully the reason behind those looks but, not hurt her? Is that possible with his plan on mind? That's his goal after all. . .

Nevertheless, he returned a smile to them. "Of course, I won't. Oh and do your best, by the way."

"For what?" Juvia asked.

"Oh nothing much. Just. . .do your best. Ja," he said, finally taking his leave.

_Yeah. Because if you don't, I might really end up hurting her, pleasurably._

Loke grinned as he shook his head. Just a little more, just a little more.

* * *

><p>"Ah Levy, can I trade beds with you? Don't worry, It's just for tonight. Can I?" Lucy requested.<p>

"Of course, Lu-chan! Besides, I'm too tired to read anything tonight so I won't need the lamp. Are you staying up all night?" Levy replied

"J-Just a little. I just have to finish something. Thanks Levy," Lucy said in gratitude.

Wendy went up to the blond captain. "Captain duties?"

Lucy looked at Wendy's genuine eyes. Speaks of innocence. "A-Ah. . .I-I guess you c-could say it like that. Anyway, sleep now, everyone. We have a full day ahead of us," she said. She didn't want to lie to Wendy, but what could she say?

She was planning to list all possible things she could make him do. For that Rival's Vow. Why is she so worked up about it anyway? She didn't know too. But it's a chance for her to get even with that jerk. So she needed something big, something grand. Like an explosion.

"Hey, Juvia isn't back yet," Lisanna said.

"Why, where did she go? I think I haven't seen her since we went back here," Lucy asked. "Everyone should be in their respective bunks right now."

"I think I heard her earlier saying something like going to thank Loke-kun—" said Cana.

"Thank that jer-I mean-captain?" Lucy bellowed.

"Yeah. I heard it, too. But I don't think it should last this long, though," said Levy.

"You should all sleep now, I'll go look for her," Lucy said.

"I'll come with you, Lucy. I'm part of the officers after all," Mirajane initiated.

"Okay, let's go."

Mira and Lucy went out to seek for Juvia. If it's Loke Juvia had gone to, then she must be in their bunk. West #14. She remembered clearly.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm. . .where's Gray-sama's room again?" Juvia asked herself. The bonfire just ended and she decided to go straight to Loke to thank him— or perhaps, to see Gray.<p>

She spotted a nearby boy scout and asked for their captain's room number.

"Eh, are you a fan girl of the captain, too? It really sucks to be that handsome, ne? Too many nuisance," the scout said.

"Hey, you're rude! And Juvia's heart is only for Gray-sama. No one else!" Juvia yelled frustratingly at him.

"Tch. I couldn't believe that tsundere brat had a fan. Want me to show you how much better I am than that idiot?"

"Yah! Don't call Gray-sama an idiot. You are the one who is—ouch! Let go of me!" Juvia said struggling to get free of his strong grip.

"You dare to call me idiot, bitc—ow ow so cold!" He said as his grip on her loosened when all of a sudden ice covered his whole body.

"Who the hell poured ice on me!" the scout said, turning around to see the culprit's figure.

"Omo! Graaaay-sama!" Juvia said, her eyes turning to hearts. In front of her stood Gray Fullbuster, holding an empty bucket which just recently acted as a vessel for the ice.

"Well, I thought the ice bucket challenge is still popular, so I nominated you without permission. Ha! It suits you, though," Gray said, smirking at the scout's drenched state.

"You'll pay for this, Fullbuster!"

"You're on, whatever-your-surname-is!" said Gray. The scout fled with an embarrassed look..

Juvia looked intently at Gray the began running towards him, "Graaay-saaamaaa~~"

"Oi oi! Don't hug me, you're wet too!" said Gray.

"Huh?" Juvia said, looking down at her clothes. She's a little wet, too, since a lot splattered to her when the water with ice poured.

"You better go back to your bunk now to change. You'll get a cold that way," said Gray.

"Kyaaaaah! Gray-sama is worried with Juviaaa! I'm not gonna grow an unwed old lady! Kyaaah!" Juvia rambled to herself.

"What are you saying there? You're weird, tch."

"But Juvia needs to go with Gray-sama into his room. Juvia wants to make a proper thank you," Juvia said to Gray, clinging to his arms.

Gray couldn't believe what he heard! What is this weird girl talking about?

"No, I don't want. I don't need your thank you. Just go home, will you?" Gray shooed her.

"Don't worry, it's not for Gray-sama. It's Loke-kun. Come on, please lead the way," Juvia said.

_Tch. She's really one heck of a weird girl._

"We're here. Stop clinging to me already. And do your business with Loke. I'll sleep already."

They had stopped in front of room 'West #14'. Gray was about to go inside, when Juvia stopped him.

"Hey, wha—"

"Shhh... Do you hear that Gray-sama?" Juvia said.

She heard whispering voices. They peeked at the side of the bunk and saw there a group of scouts, talking suspiciously.

That's when Juvia's eyes widened suddenly as she put a hand over her mouth when she overheard what they're talking about and saw what they're doing. "O-Oh. . .Oh no!" she gasped.

**-A Fated Meeting Chapter 7 end-**

_Omo! What did Juvia see and heard that made her gasp? Will this be another twist at their life at camp? And what would be Lucy's final vow? Find out on the next update, **Chapter 8: Rumor has it!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Clovergiel's Rants and Stuffs Corner:<em>**

Sorry if you didn't like this chapter. I'd gone missing for too long and this is all I could give. Gomen! I'll really try my best to do better next time. And update faster. ^_^ I'll update about this week or the next. I know this is short and boring, but please, let me know what you think. Like if you want to thrash and leave this book already 'cause it gets worse and worse by the moment. Just tell me. Haha XD

GODSPEED! 3

~Clovergiel


End file.
